Hippolyte
by Tisiphone-Edge
Summary: Phèdre, reine belle et froide. Un pic à la place du cœur, du venin à la place des paroles. Phèdre, reine belle et froide, réchauffée par le plus vertueux des cœurs. Un amour à sens unique, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voilà point de vue sur l'histoire de Phèdre, un personnage de la mythologie que j'ai toujours détesté. Oui, vous avez bien lu, j'ai bien écris sur un personnage que je déteste. Détestais en fait. Au fur et à mesure que j'ai écris sur elle, eh bien, j'ai commence à moins la détester... ^^'

bref j'espère que vous apprécierez chers lecteurs !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Trézène** _._

 _"Regarde ! Une narcisse !"_

 _"Une narcisse ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _"C'est cette fleur blanche, là, regarde !"_

 _"Oh comme elle est belle ! Dis Ariane, est-ce que je peux la cueillir ?"  
_

 _"Hm... je ne sais pas. Tu sais, derrière cette fleur se cache une légende. Une légende très sombre... Tu veux que je te la raconte ?"_

 _"Oh oui ! Raconte-là moi, raconte-là moi !"_

 _"Eh bien vois-tu petite sœur, il y avait fort longtemps, un très beau jeune homme à qui-"_

Une secousse.

"Ariane !"

Des paupière s'ouvrirent avant de papillonner. Après s'être habituées à la lumière, les pupilles grises scannèrent les alentours et le souvenir revint peu à peu.

Elle était sur un chariot qui l'emmenait pour **Trézène** , la cité méridionale dans laquelle avait grandi son époux, le grand Thésée.

Phèdre soupira.

Elle ne comptait plus le nombre d'histoires et de péripéties qu'on lui avait raconté à son sujet : Thésée le héros, Thésée le justicier, Thésée contre le Minotaure...

Oui, Phèdre se souvenait parfaitement de Thésée. A l'époque elle n'avait même pas sept ans, mais elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce grand garçon aux yeux chocolats et aux longs cheveux bouclés.

Elle se souvenait du regard troublé de sa sœur, elle se souvenait de la flamme qui avait enflammé les joues de sa grande sœur à la vue de Thésée. Elle se souvenait du regard charmeur de Thésée tandis qu'Ariane le rencontrait en cachette. Elle se souvenait d'avoir aimé faire le guet pour sa sœur, d'avoir aimé être sa confidente même si elle ne comprenait pas toutes ses paroles. Elle se souvenait des adieux et des pleurs de sa sœur.

C'était le temps de l'insouciance, de l'aventure, de l'ignorance. Le temps où "adieu" était synonyme "d'au revoir"...

"Ariane..."

Treize années s'étaient écoulées depuis ce jour fatidique sur la plage. Treize ans depuis les pleurs et la blondeur, treize ans durant lesquelles elle avait pu entendre les exploits du grand Thésée, ses prouesses au combat, sa valeur en tant que chef et sa générosité. Treize ans à penser qu'Ariane était l'épouse de ce valeureux guerrier, la femme que l'histoire occultait mais que le héros magnifiait. Treize ans à croire qu'Ariane, bien que loin d'elle, vivait heureuse et comblée.

Jusqu'à ce jour où Thésée se présenta en Crète pour un voyage diplomatique.

Une nouvelle alliance entre les deux royaumes, symbolisée par un mariage entre le roi d'Athènes et une princesse crétoise, telle était la proposition de Thésée à Deucalion, le nouveau roi de Crète, son frère.

Un excellent parti, un homme précédé par sa réputation et une union très profitable pour la Crète, il n'en fallut pas plus à Deucalion pour être séduit par la proposition.

Quant à elle...

"Nous sommes arrivés ma reine."

Phèdre émergea de ses pensées. Elle décrocha sa main de sa joue et jeta un coup d'œil aux environs.

Effectivement, ils étaient arrivés. De hautes colonnes ioniques, dominant la ville basse, voilà comment s'érigeait le palais de Trézène.

"Permettez-moi de vous aider à descendre."

La princesse crétoise posa sa main sur la paume du cocher et coula sur la terre ferme. Elle rejeta d'un geste impérial les quelques boucles brunes qui encadraient ses traits figés et pénétra dans le palais. Elle y fut accueillie par son époux en personne.

"Si ce n'est pas ma tendre épouse !"

"Monseigneur."

Elle ponctua ses paroles d'une courbette et Thésée sourit, complètement charmé. Il lui attrapa ensuite la main et la baisa longuement, ses yeux sombres fixés sur son corps. Elle ne laissa rien transparaitre du dégoût et de la colère qui l'envahirent et rendit son regard à son époux.

Elle avait accepté la proposition de mariage. Non pas pour les beaux yeux de Thésée, son statut de roi ou ses exploits. Non, elle l'avait fait pour une seule raison : découvrir ce qu'il était advenu d'Ariane, sa très chère sœur.

"Hippolyte, viens par ici !"

Phèdre sortit de sa torpeur et suivit le regard de Thésée. Au loin, derrière une colonne, se tenait une ombre. Une ombre qui s'avança vers la lumière, laissant apparaitre un jeune garçon. Douze ans à première vue, peut-être quatorze si l'on en croyait sa fine musculature.

"Hippolyte, laisse-moi te présenter mon épouse, Phèdre."

Le garçon la détailla, un brin curieux, un brin sauvage. Un air farouche. Il portait visiblement bien son prénom.

"Phèdre, voici mon fils, Hippolyte. Il n'a pas encore quinze ans mais ses prouesses à la chasse et ses talents de cavaliers en font déjà un guerrier prometteur !"

Le garçon baissa légèrement la tête. Ses cheveux raides étaient coupés très courts, à l'opposé total de son père.

"J'ignorais que vous aviez un fils Monseigneur. Qu'est-il advenu de sa mère ?"

Thésée sembla légèrement embarrassé. Il jeta un regard en coin à son fils qui avait les yeux fixés sur lui.

"Antiope nous a quitté il y a longtemps. Hippolyte n'était qu'un enfant. C'est ma propre mère qui l'a élevé mais elle est également morte peu de temps après."

Phèdre observa tour à tour père et fils, les lèvres pincées en signe de mécontentement. Tout cela était fort ennuyeux.

"Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je peux vous annoncer la nouvelle à tous les deux. Je repars pour la mer dès demain."

"Quoi ?"

Murmure d'incompréhension tout droit sortit de la bouche de Phèdre. Ses yeux gris s'étaient écarquillés.

"Oui ma Dame. Je reprends la route demain. Des affaires à Athènes et une autre quête en mer m'attendent. Mais soyez certain que je remplirai mes obligations d'époux avant de prendre le large."

Sur ces derniers mots, il lui baisa à nouveau la main et s'en alla, sa toge de roi se balançant au rythme de ses pas. Phèdre ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il n'advint plus qu'un point. Elle soupira lourdement, porta sa main à son front, agacée, avant d'être interpelée par un détail.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes toi ? Retourne donc à tes chevaux en bois !"

Hippolyte –car c'est bien à lui qu'elle venait de s'adresser– sursauta légèrement, avant de froncer ses sourcils et la dévisager. Ce gamin avait vraiment un côté sauvageon.

"Je ne suis plus un enfant ! Je suis un homme. Je sais chasser et monter à cheval."

"Tu m'en vois ravie. Maintenant va et laisse-moi respirer !"

D'un geste de la main elle lui fit signe de partir. Il ne bougea pas d'un cil et continua à la dévisager silencieusement. Phèdre rougit de colère.

"Vas-tu donc t'en aller vulgaire gamin !"

"Non."

L'insolence du ton sidéra Phèdre. Le choc passé, sa main trancha l'air et s'abattit sur la joue du garçon. Il trébucha de surprise, la main sur sa joue encore brûlante. Il la regardait maintenant avec un mélange de confusion et de peur.

"Je suis l'épouse de ton père", siffla-t-elle, le regard brûlant de colère. "Tu me dois soumission et obéissance."

La cadette de Minos se redressa, prête à s'en aller. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit des servantes observer silencieusement la scène. Le claquement sec de la gifle avait alerté du monde. Phèdre les dédaigna du regard avant d'aboyer.

"Qu'attendez-vous donc ? Emmenez-moi dans mes appartements !"

Les servantes s'exécutèrent précipitamment et Phèdre se dirigea vers sa chambre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule qu'elle laissa la tristesse inonder son visage.

"Ariane... Comment vais-je te retrouver maintenant...?"

Elle les connaissait bien les voyages de Thésée. Des périples d'au moins cinq ans. Cinq ans d'attende avant de pouvoir exiger de lui la localisation de sa sœur... Cinq ans à devoir vivre dans cet endroit rempli de visages étrangers et vides.

C'est comme si elle s'était piégée toute seule en acceptant ce mariage, prisonnière de ces colonnes de marbre avec pour seule amie la solitude.

§...§

Un animal. Une vulgaire bête.

Voilà comment elle voyait le grand Thésée tandis qu'il gémissait bruyamment et haletait en elle. Un dernier mouvement de bassin, un dernier râle sorti de son visage crispé, et il s'effondrait à ses côtés, rassasié.

Elle ne remua pas d'un pouce. Pas plus qu'elle n'avait remué durant tout l'acte.

Au début, il avait essayé d'être tendre avec elle, de la ménager. Et puis son corps dénudé eut raison des égards de Thésée et il s'enflamma.

La douleur physique passée, ne restait plus que le choc et la douleur mentale.

Mais ça elle pouvait gérer. Elle saurait gérer. Elle était une femme. Et c'était le devoir de toutes femmes de savoir gérer ce genre désagrément de la vie. C'est ce que sa nourrice lui avait maintes fois répétés dans la vie.

"Tu es tellement belle Phèdre."

Elle s'arrêta de respirer. Thésée vint se nicher autour de son cou et continua à la complimenter.

"Aucune des nombreuses femmes que j'ai connues n'égalaient ta beauté. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée au monde. La plus belle..."

Il s'endormit.

Et les larmes coulèrent enfin sur les joues roses de Phèdre.

Finalement elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de pouvoir gérer tout ça. Pas sûre de pouvoir gérer cette nouvelle vie, son nouveau statut de reine, ses nouvelles obligations.

Thésée n'était pas le premier homme à s'extasier sur sa beauté. Elle ne comptait plus ses soupirants, multitude d'hommes qui avait noyé sa froide beauté de compliments. Des compliment qui ne faisait que couler sur ce corps imperméable à tant d'égards.

Belle ? Elle le savait parfaitement. Pas besoin de prétendant ou d'un époux pour s'en persuader. Un simple miroir suffisait.

Mais si Thésée n'était pas son premier soupirant, il était le premier dont les compliments ne la laissaient pas de marbre. Bien au contraire : ils la tuaient.

 _Ariane..._

Qu'était-elle pour Thésée ? Une passade ? Une autre de ces conquêtes moins belle qu'elle ?

 _Ariane..._

S'il savait combien sa sœur représentait pour elle. S'il savait quelle valeur Ariane avait pour Phèdre...

 _Ariane ma chère sœur, où es-tu...?_

Elle se tourna vers son époux endormi et le dévisagea avant de se tourner dos à lui et se ramener ses jambes contre elle.

 _Où que tu sois, peu importe le temps que cela prendra, je te retrouverai Ariane._

§...§

Debout sur la plage, son navire derrière lui, Thésée faisait ses adieux à son entourage. Seule Phèdre n'était pas présente, trop éprouvée par la nuit dernière. Thésée ne lui en tenait pas rigueur; il l'avait complètement épuisée. Alors il se contenta de faire ses adieux à ses serviteurs et leur donner des instructions. Puis vint le tour de son fils, Hippolyte.

Thésée avait une réelle affection pour son fils bien que le temps et les épreuves ne leur avaient pas donnés l'occasion de bien se connaître. Mais il savait des rumeurs et des bruits que son fils était digne et valeureux. Timide, réservé, il n'en était pas moins un excellent athlète et un garçon honnête. Le roi d'Athènes s'avança vers lui, posa ses mains sur ses épaules mais se figea.

"Hippolyte, qu'as-tu au visage ?"

"Ce n'est rien père", répondit Hippolyte en continuant à regarder fixement devant lui.

Thésée passa ses doigts sous le menton de son fils, souleva son visage et observa la trace rouge sur sa joue. Il jeta ensuite un regard inquisiteur aux servantes. Elles baissèrent la tête mais l'une osa parler.

"Monseigneur, c'est-à-dire que... c'est votre épouse qui a fait cela."

"Mon épouse ?"

"Oui monseigneur."

Elle ponctua ses paroles en baissant la tête. Thésée revint à son fils.

"Est-ce vrai mon fils ?"

"Oui père."

Thésée observa tour-à-tour ses serviteurs et la chair de sa chair avant de soupirer.

"Je dois te dire que je suis profondément déçu Hippolyte. Déçu par toi mon fils."

Le garçon réagit et observa son père, blessé.

"Cela ne fait pas un jour qu'elle est arrivée que tu as déjà mis en colère mon épouse. J'en attendais plus de toi, mon fils."

"J-Je...Je suis désolé père."

Son fils s'inclina respectueusement. Thésée posa sa main sur son épaule droite.

"Mon fils, ta mission en mon absence, sera de veiller sur mon épouse. Elle est ma plus précieuse possession et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose."

Sentant la réticence de son fils, Thésée soupira intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la situation dans cet état. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la haine et la division fleurir au sein de sa famille. Alors il décida d'annoncer les choses autrement.

"Hippolyte, Phèdre est mon épouse, ça tu le sais. Mais est-ce que tu sais ce que cela signifie pour toi?"

Hippolyte fit mine de réfléchir avant de secouer la tête. Thésée lui souffla la réponse.

"Cela signifie que Phèdre est une mère. Une seconde chance pour toi. "

Le regard de son fils s'éclaira.

"Une mère ? "

"Oui fils. Une mère. Et comme toutes les mères, Phèdre se montrera parfois dure avec toi. Mais en tant que fils, ton devoir sera d'outrepasser ses colères et de veiller sur elle. Est-ce que tu comprends ?"

"Oui père."

"Alors tu mèneras à bien ta mission ? Une mission que je ne peux confier qu'à toi seul."

"Je ne vous décevrai pas père."

"Tu es bien mon fils. J'attendrai le récit de tes exploits athlétiques avec impatience."

Hippolyte sourit timidement, avant de hocher la tête. Thésée sourit, soulagé. Il pouvait maintenant partir l'âme en paix:

C'est une famille unie qu'il l'accueillera à son retour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nebelsue :** Hello ! Merci pour ton petit commentaire. Ça m'encourage à poursuivre l'écriture de cette fic ! J'ai les grandes lignes en tête mais pas de temps pour pondre plus rapidement ^^'. En tout cas, j'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** :

"Ta présence m'insupporte, va-t'en ! Tu mangeras après moi."

Les mot tombèrent sèchement et Hippolyte avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes. Posté devant la table, la main sur le dossier de la chaise qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer, il avait été arrêté par Phèdre. Ses cheveux bouclés attachés en chignon, le regard froid et implacable, elle lui faisait signe de quitter rapidement son champ de vision. Du même geste qu'on chasserait un nuisible.

"Quoi tu n'es pas encore parti ?"

Hippolyte sursauta légèrement avant de retirer ses mains du dossier de la chaise, le front baissé.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Phèdre se montrait aussi sèche avec lui. Et sûrement pas la dernière. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, les humiliations et les insultes se multipliaient. Et il était obligé de subir tout cela en silence, par égard pour son père.

"Ma Dame," intervint une vieille servante. "Hippolyte est affamé. Il a besoin de reprendre des forces. Surtout après une séance aussi rude d'entraînement !"

Le regard acier qui se braqua sur la vieille femme lui fit baisser les yeux et se confondre en excuse. La nouvelle reine d'Athènes (mais qui logeait toujours à Trézène) se tourna ensuite vers lui, le sourcil en arc.

"Est-ce vrai Hippolyte ? Ton entraînement t'aurait-il affamé à ce point ?"

Hippolyte ne répondit pas, mal à l'aise face au regard inquisiteur de la maîtresse des lieux.

"Hippolyte ? Je viens de te poser une question il me semble ?"

Il redressa la tête avant d'acquiescer doucement. Lorsqu'elle parlait de cette voix douce et accueillante, Hippolyte redoublait de terreur. Car chez Phèdre, douceur présidait toujours châtiment. Et aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception à la règle.

"Très bien dans ces cas-là, à partir de maintenant et pour les jours à venir, tu iras manger avec les écuyers. Eux seuls sont servis en même temps que moi et comme il est exclut que tu partages ma table –ta simple vision me dégoûtant au plus haut point– l'unique solution est que tu manges avec eux."

Hippolyte, dont les yeux s'étaient écarquillés au fur et à mesure du discours de Phèdre, finit par baisser les yeux, les poings durement serrés. Phèdre sembla le remarquer car au même moment elle le rappela à l'ordre.

"Cette solution ne te plaît pas ? Pourtant j'ai fait preuve de suffisamment de bonté pour t'avoir autorisé à manger en même temps que moi. Alors maintenant remercie-moi et pars !

Le front toujours baissé, Hippolyte essayait de maîtriser les tremblement qui parcourait son corps d'adolescent. Mélange de colère, d'appréhension et de frustration.

"Je..."

"Tu ?" Répéta lentement Phèdre.

"Je te déteste," souffla-t-il." Je te déteste..."

Long silence. Puis un rire. Lent, froid, qui se répercuta sur chaque colonne de la pièce.

" **Toi** ?" Un ricanement. " **Tu** me détestes ? **Toi** ?" Voix stridente. "Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça, vulgaire garnement !"

Sur ces mots, elle se redressa brusquement de la table, renversant au passage quelques verres et se dirigea d'un pas menaçant vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient maintenant d'un tel éclat de fureur qu'Hippolyte en fut paralysé. Elle allait encore le gifler, c'était sûr !

"Écoute moi bien, fils illégitime de Thésée, **jamais** tu m'entends ? **Jamais** tu ne succéderas à ton père. Seul le fils qui grandit en moi deviendra un jour roi d'Athènes. Toi, tu ne seras bon qu'à devenir son garçon d'écurie ! L'ombre de son ombre."

Puis elle lui attrapa violemment le menton et le força à la regarder. Son doux parfum envahit ses sens, sa poigne de fer l'empêcha de respirer correctement.

"Estime-toi heureux que je sois assez généreuse pour ne pas t'avoir banni de ce palais, fils immoral de Thésée ! Contente-toi de vivre dans ces écuries et de m'épargner la vue de ton visage malpropre."

Puis, le nez retroussé et les lèvres pincés, elle retira sa main et l'essuya contre le drap de la table.

"Maintenant, hors de ma vue !"

Hippolyte ne demanda pas son reste et s'en alla en courant, sous le regard horrifié des servantes qui l'avaient vu grandir.

Il courut à perte de vue, il courut le ventre tordu de douleur, le cœur hurlant au souffle. Il courut jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne puisse plus le porter et que toutes forces quittent son corps.

Sa vision s'embruma et il s'écroula.

§...§

"Ma Dame, pourquoi vous être conduite aussi durement avec Hippolyte ?" Implora une vieille servante.

Phèdre leva brusquement la tête, le regard chargé de colère.

"Viendrais-tu de me demander des comptes vile servante ? Oublierais-tu mon rang et le tien?"

"Oui, vous êtes reine et maîtresse de cette demeure. Mais rien ne saurait justifier votre attitude envers sa seigneurie Hippolyte !"

Phèdre serra les poings, prête à gifler la servante mais elle fut devancée par les paroles de cette dernière.

"Pourquoi ma Dame ?" La voix chevrotante de la vieille dame étaient maintenant empreinte de douceur. "Pourquoi faire subir un traitement aussi injuste au prince Hippolyte ? "

Une douceur qui paralysa Phèdre. Face à elle la servante tremblait comme une feuille et pleurait; elle était terrorisée, elle avait peur des représailles. Et Phèdre aurait pu aisément la briser. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement.

"Va-t'en ! Sors de cette pièce avant que je ne change d'avis et ne te bannisse à jamais de cette ville!"

La vieille servante ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit rapidement. Phèdre referma les deux portes derrière elle avant de se diriger vers son lit et se poser.

Pourquoi détestait-elle autant Hippolyte ? La vérité, c'était qu'elle ne savait pas.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle détestait autant Hippolyte. Comme l'avait dit la servante, rien ne justifiait les sanctions qu'elle prenait à l'égard de l'adolescent. Il ne lui avait plus jamais manqué de respect, n'avait jamais essayé de la contredire, n'avait jamais essayé de lui nuire. Somme toute un bon garçon, un brin timide et réservé, mais dont la valeur était déjà réelle.

Et pourtant...

Et pourtant elle le haïssait. Elle le haïssait avec une intensité rare et une cruauté sans nom. Un mépris et un rejet qui sortait de ses entrailles et qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler.

Viscéral, c'était viscéral.

Elle haïssait Hippolyte de toutes ses fibres.

Elle haïssait ses cheveux courts d'abord. Des cheveux qui malgré leurs tailles présageaient de jolie boucles brunes à venir. De quoi lui donner envie de les lui brûler. Puis ses yeux chocolats. Des yeux qui pourraient séduire n'importe quelle jeune naïve et la pousser à la trahison. Et rien que pour cela, elle aimerait les lui arracher. Tant de futurs charmes chez ce garçon qui lui donnait envie de planter une lame dans son cœur et d'en piétiner les restes.

"Je te déteste Hippolyte, fils de Thésée. Et le temps passant, je te détesterais sûrement encore plus."

§...§

C'est un chant d'oiseau qui réveilla Hippolyte. Des lumières verdoyantes dansaient autour de lui. Puis sa vision s'éclaircit lentement et reconnu la forêt. Le fils de Thésée se redressa et, les jambes en tailleurs, observa les alentours, encore un peu groggy. Puis le souvenir revint et son souffle se coupa à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

Phèdre, la dispute, la colère, les mots.

 _Les mots_...

Des mots tellement durs, tellement froids, remplis de tellement de colère et d'aigreur.

 _"Et comme toutes les mères, Phèdre se montrera parfois dure avec toi_."

Était-ce cela la colère des mères dont parlait son père? Cette colère qu'il n'avait jamais pu connaître, sa propre mère étant morte trop tôt? Hippolyte en doutait fortement.

 _"Jamais tu ne succéderas à ton père. Seul le fils qui grandit en moi deviendra un jour roi d'Athènes."_

Était-ce vrai ? Est-ce que la naissance du fils de Phèdre et de son père l'exclurait de cette famille ? Un enfant légitime et approuvé par les lois du mariage... Quelque chose qu'il n'était pas. Est-ce que Thésée le répudiera lorsqu'il apprendra l'existence d'un autre fils ?

 _"Vous pensez que ce nouvel enfant va précéder Hippolyte sur le trône ? Après tout ce n'est pas comme si personne n'ignore qui était sa mère et le sang impie qui coule..._

 _"Silence, ce sont des choses dont on ne doit pas parler !"_

Avec l'annonce de la grossesse de Phèdre, deux mois plutôt, de nombreux bruit de couloir avaient parcourut ses pas et caressé son dos. Des chuchotements qui s'élevaient sur son passage et des serviteurs aux yeux remplis de pitié. Et puis il y avait Phèdre. Depuis la découverte de sa grossesse, elle était devenue encore plus impitoyable avec lui.

Et il ignorait pourquoi.

Était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu partir lorsqu'elle le lui avait demandé la toute première fois ? Ou parce qu'il ne se lavait pas le visage directement en rentrant de ses séances de chasse ? Ou encore parce qu'elle craignait qu'il n'attente à la vie de son fils ?

Phèdre le détestait et il n'avait aucune idée de la raison de ce mépris. Qu'avait-il pu faire à ce point de travers pour avoir à subir son courroux ? Hippolyte l'ignorait. Une situation qu'il trouvait injuste et injustifié.

D'autant plus que lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la protéger. Protéger les affaires de son père, veiller à ses précieuses possessions, sauvegarder la vie des personnes qu'il aimait...

Le bébé. Ce bébé qui grandissait dans le ventre de Phèdre. Ce fils dont Thésée ignorait jusqu'à l'existence. Ce petit frère...Il sera le fils légitime, le digne successeur de Thésée et nouveau roi d'Athènes. Un nouvel enfant dans la lignée du valeureux Égée.

Hippolyte serra doucement le poing droit avant de le coller contre sa poitrine et de fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, un feu ardent avait conquis son cœur.

"Je te protégerai, digne héritier de Thésée. Moi Hippolyte, ton frère, te précédera dans le royaume des morts. Et sur ce même sang qui coule dans nos deux corps..."

Le jeune homme frappa son poing durement contre une pierre. Un liquide carmin sortit de ses phalanges.

"Sur ce sang, je le jure : je protégerai les deux trésors du grand Thésée !"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thémis480 :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Comme tous les jours depuis le premier jour, Phèdre s'assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, une jambe repliée contre sa poitrine, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Puis comme tous les jours depuis le premier jour, son esprit accéda à la conclusion suivante:

 _Trézène sentait la mort._

Population vieillissante, commerce répulsif, divertissements inexistants... Mis à part le palais, Trézène n'avait rien de royal. Une journée à dos de tortue suffisait pour en faire le tour. Et le temps s'écoulait tellement lentement ici. Personne pour la distraire. Personne pour lui parler.

Cette ville aspirait toute sa vitalité et sa jeunesse.

Phèdre resserra son emprise et colla son menton contre sa poitrine. Quand est-ce qu'elle irait à Athènes ? Quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait enfin voir la cité dont elle était reine ?

"Ma dame, votre repas est prêt."

Phèdre se redressa et rejoignit la table dressée. Elle s'installa, et silencieusement, entama son repas.

Avec l'indolence que lui insufflait Trézène.

§...§

"Hippolyte, attrape !"

Le principal concerné attrapa à la volée ce que lui jeta son instructeur. Une miche de pain. Il le remercia d'un signe de la tête et mordit à pleine dent son déjeuner. Hippolyte savait pertinemment que c'était tout ce dont il aurait droit pour les deux prochaines heures.

Maintenant que Phèdre avait pris l'habitude de prendre son temps pour manger...

Hippolyte soupira fortement à la pensée et fini son repas. Il avait une épreuve à assurer.

§...§

"Où allez-vous comme ça ?"

Les deux servantes, l'une rousse, l'autre blonde, se figèrent comme prise en flagrant délit. Phèdre haussa un sourcil et patienta. La rousse se décida à répondre.

"Eh bien, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a une démonstration et nous-"

"Une démonstration ?" Coupa sèchement la belle brune, intéressée. "Quel genre de démonstration ?"

"De chasse." Répondit la blonde. "C'est une coutume locale: tous les chasseurs, une fois par an, expriment leurs talents aux yeux du peuple."

"Où se déroule cette démonstration ?"

Les deux servantes se jetèrent un coup d'œil, la blonde répondit.

"La grande plaine, à l'extérieure de la ville. Il y a des gradins et un grand terrain là-bas."

Phèdre pesa la réponse, puis décroisa les bras, décidée.

"Je viens avec vous."

C'était toujours mieux que de s'ennuyer ici.

§...§

Comme pour toutes les manifestations de divertissements, aussi minime qu'elles fussent, les préliminaires débutèrent par un hommage aux dieux. On sacrifia un sanglier, des jeunes filles dansèrent, le public applaudit.

Un peu plus loin, avec les autres participants, Hippolyte attendait son entrée en scène. L'épreuve se déroulait en plusieurs temps. Tout d'abord, une épreuve d'adresse. Chacun devait prouver sa capacité de maniement de l'arc. Des cibles situées plus ou moins loin selon l'âge du participant. L'autre épreuve était une chasse en temps réelle, mais celle-ci était réservée aux chasseurs aguerris.

Hippolyte, 13 ans, concourrait donc avec les chasseurs de son âge. Enfin, de sa tranche d'âge. Ils étaient tous un plus âgés que lui. Très réservé, il n'avait jamais réussi à leur adresser la parole.

Le coordinateur leur fit signe de se regrouper et Hippolyte rejoignit le cortège pour entrer dans le stade. Ce n'était pas un terrain immense, mais les gradins étaient remplis.

"C'est mon fils ! Tu peux y arriver fils !"

Hippolyte leva les yeux et observa cet homme qui, ignorant les regards indignés des autres spectateurs, hurlait pour encourager son fils. Il avait les yeux qui pétillaient et un sourire large qui révélaient ses dents noircies. Sûrement un vulgaire ouvrier.

Dont il envia profondément le fils.

Hippolyte baissa les yeux et s'adressa intérieurement à la seule personne qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné : _Donne-moi la force de me surpasser, Artémis, Chasseresse parmi les chasseurs._

§...§

Il avait réussi. Comme chaque année, il avait battu ses concurrents au tir à l'arc. Sur la distance, sur la précision, sur la rapidité d'exécution.

Hippolyte avait un talent naturel pour la chasse. Un talent qu'il aurait apparemment hérité de sa mère, Antiope. Mais tout ce qu'il savait d'elle, c'était qu'elle était une amazone et qu'elle est morte peu après sa naissance. Personne ne l'avait renseigné sur les circonstances du décès.

Son père avait pensé que le confier à Ethra, sa propre mère, allait combler le vide affectif laissé par l'absence d'une mère. Et cela avait marché : Hippolyte adorait sa grand-mère. Puis elle est morte sept ans plus tard, laissant un gros vide.

 _"Mon fils, tu es grand maintenant. Tu es un homme, plus un petit garçon. Et les hommes savent se passer de leur mère."_

Parole de Thésée, parole de vérité. Hippolyte avait terré son chagrin et s'était muré dans une carapace d'homme. Mais la vérité, c'était qu'avec Phèdre, il avait espéré retrouver cette chaleur féminine, ce regard bienveillant.

"Félicitation à notre champion Hippolyte fils de Thésée, notre roi à tous !"

Hippolyte leva les yeux vers le coordinateur de la cérémonie. Il le remercia d'un signe de tête, sous le tollé d'applaudissement et de pétales de fleurs. Il se redressa la tête et observa les gradins. Comme chaque année, son père n'était pas des festivités et aucun regard maternel pour le féliciter.

"Alors Hippolyte, est-ce que tu veux recevoir ton prix des mains d'une personne en particulier ?"

La question le déstabilisa. Une personne en particulier ? Il n'avait pas de telles personnes dans son entourage. Peut-être son instructeur ? Ou une servante ? Mais personne n'était à ce point proche de lui.

Hippolyte redressa la tête pour secouer la tête négativement mais fut interrompu par une voix claire.

"Je le ferai."

Il se retourna en même temps que le coordinateur vers l'origine de la voix. C'était Phèdre, qui s'avançait vers eux, la démarche assurée. Hippolyte sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. D'appréhension ? Peut-être un peu d'espoir ?

"En tant que reine d'Athènes, j'estime qu'il est de mon devoir de récompenser le champion, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, ma reine !" S'inclina l'homme, en lui remettant le ruban et en s'effaçant.

Phèdre, aussi rayonnante que son aïeul Hélios, attrapa le drap rouge, puis s'avança vers lui, le regard brillant de plaisir. Puis elle attacha le ruban autour de son front. Le parfum de la femme envahit tout son espace et Hippolyte se sentit flotter dans cette chaleur. Il n'était plus seul. Il y avait quelqu'un pour lui. II y avait quelqu'un pour le féliciter, quelqu'un pour être fier de lui.

"Tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillé pour un gamin."

Les paroles étaient crues, mais pas le ton. En fait, la voix de Phèdre était même -

"Je suis impressionnée. Tu n'étais vraiment pas mal."

Hippolyte rougit, le cœur prêt à exploser sous l'excitation. Finalement Phèdre n'était pas si méchante. Son regard gris était malicieux, son sourire en coin mais, elle n'était pas méchante.

Finalement, c'était peut-être lui le fautif. Parce qu'il s'était montré insolent, parce qu'il l'avait mal accueillie. Mais en faisant plus attention à l'avenir, en étant serviable et à attentif, alors peut-être que les choses s'arrangeraient et peut-être que-

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?" S'impatienta sa belle-mère. "Salue la foule !"

Le fils de Thésée sursauta et s'exécuta. Il ne devait pas la vexer. Il devait se montrer digne d'elle.

Digne d'être le fils de la Brillante.

§...§

Tenant son miroir d'une main, son peigne de l'autre, Phèdre se coiffait. C'était un rituel qu'elle effectuait toutes les nuits avant de se coucher. Quand elle était petite, c'était Ariane qui venait la coiffer, tout en s'extasiant sur la beauté de ses cheveux.

 _"Tu as vraiment de la chance petite sœur d'avoir des cheveux aussi noirs et bouclés. Moi ils sont tout plat."_

Phèdre sourit tristement au souvenir et passa à nouveau son peigne dans ses cheveux. Ariane enviait peut-être ses cheveux, mais elle, elle enviait la blondeur d'Ariane. Ariane, blonde aux yeux verts, Ariane tellement vivante.

 _Un peu comme Hippolyte aujourd'hui._

Tellement vivant lorsqu'il tirait à l'arc. Tellement concentré et passionné. Elle ne savait pas en quoi, mais il y avait quelque chose en Hippolyte qui faisait écho au souvenir d'Ariane.

Phèdre soupira lentement et tourna lentement son miroir pour mieux capter la lumière. Ce faisant, elle aperçut l'ombre près de la porte. Elle sursauta en lâchant son miroir et se retourna, la main sur le cœur.

Un homme se tenait sur la pas de la porte, un regard fasciné posé sur elle. Les petits yeux de l'homme parcouraient lentement ses cheveux, allant de la racine jusqu'au pointe, puis passant à ses épaules dénudées, pour finir sur sa chute de rein.

"Que faites-vous ici ?" Cracha sèchement Phèdre pour cacher sa peur.

Cela sembla fonctionner, l'homme sursauta et sortit de sa transe. Et elle le reconnut comme étant l'instructeur d'Hippolyte.

"Ma dame, je suis ici pour vous parler d'Hippolyte."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Poursuivit-elle sur le même ton.

"Je voulais vous demander de..." l'homme se tut, comme cherchant ses mots. " ... de mieux le traiter."

"Oserais-tu me donner des ordres ? Siffla Phèdre avant de reprendre. "Je traiterai ce gamin comme il me semblera. D'autant plus que je fais preuve de beaucoup de bonté à son égard."

C'est vrai ça. Aujourd'hui, elle l'avait même félicité !

"Mais vous l'empêcher de manger à votre table !" Protesta l'homme. "Aujourd'hui, il a concouru en état de famine."

La sollicitude qui émana de la voix de l'homme la désarçonna un peu. Peut-être que cet homme s'inquiétait vraiment de l'avenir d'Hippolyte. Peut-être devrait-elle véritablement songer à...

Phèdre s'arrêta dans ses pensées en apercevant le regard de l'homme. Envieux, détaillant sans honte ses bras nus et ses formes. Phèdre se retint de frissonner. Elle ne voulait pas lui laisser ce plaisir.

"Et alors ? Qui s'en préoccupe ? Je ne lui ai jamais interdit de manger. Seulement de manger après moi."

"Mais Hippolyte est le fils du roi ! Sa place est parmi vous. En tant que mère vous-"

"Hippolyte n'est pas mon fils !" Coupa Phèdre. "Il est l'enfant illégitime de Thésée. Pas le mien".

Phèdre savoura quelque instant le regard incrédule de l'instructeur puis lui asséna le coup de grâce.

"Bien maintenant que tout est dit, vous sortez de ma chambre !"

L'homme ferma sa bouche de poisson, s'inclina et sortit piteusement. Phèdre sourit, fière de sa prestation.

§...§

Derrière la porte, adossé contre le mur, le regard dans le vide, des sentiers salés sur les joues, Hippolyte ouvrit les yeux sur la dure réalité.

Phèdre ne serait jamais sa mère.

 _Phèdre ne l'aimerait jamais._

§...§

Phèdre fixait son ventre bien rond, sa fatigue interne évacuée aux moyens de soupirs. La future mère ne voyait plus le bout de cette grossesse.

Et Thésée qui n'était jamais revenu.

Phèdre le maudissait.

Il lui avait fait un bébé le temps d'une nuit et s'était ensuite évaporé on ne sait où. Assise sur son lit, elle redressa la tête lorsqu'une vieille servante entra dans la pièce.

"Ma reine, une missive pour vous."

"Une missive ?" S'étonna Phèdre en attrapant le parchemin.

"Voulez-vous que je vous appelle un orateur ?"

Phèdre cligna des yeux, redressa la tête vers la servante, tout en se demandant ce qu'elle ferait d'un orateur. Puis elle comprit : les femmes n'étaient pas sensé savoir lire. Alors elle acquiesça et la servante sortit. Phèdre en profita pour prendre connaissance du contenu.

Il s'agissait d'une lettre de Thésée. Il lui racontait avoir appris la nouvelle de sa grossesse, qu'il en était très heureux et qu'il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir être là.

Phèdre ricana doucement mais poursuivit sa lecture. Thésée lui expliquait ensuite que pour se faire pardonner, il lui ferait parvenir très prochainement vêtement, bijoux et parfum de tout pays.

"De nouvelles distractions,"songea-t-elle. "Ce n'est pas plus mal."

Sur cette pensée, Phèdre se releva et marcha difficilement vers dehors. Ce faisant, elle croisa Hippolyte, dont le visage se ferma en la voyant. Elle plissa les yeux.

Ce sale garnement était devenu de plus en plus insolent avec elle. Il ne la rabrouait jamais ouvertement, certes, mais ses silences étaient on ne peut plus significatifs: hostiles, provocateurs, insolents...

Elle qui avait vu un peu d'Ariane en lui, elle avait l'impression d'avoir insulté sa sœur. Hippolyte ne ressemblait en rien à Ariane. Il était mal élevé, sale et renfermé. Alors qu'Ariane était pétillante, joyeuse, joueuse...

Cela dit...

Il y avait bien quelque chose qu'ils avaient en commun: cette espèce d'aura de curiosité rebelle.

Hippolyte l'exprimait par son attitude, son regard farouche; Ariane par les paroles et ses prises de risques.

Chacun les manifestait à sa façon, mais tous les deux la possédaient.

Phèdre s'arrêta dans ses pensées lorsqu'Hippolyte tourna les talons et courut à l'opposé d'elle. Elle serra les poings et siffla entre ses dents son mécontentement.

"Petit bâtard, tu ne paies rien pour attendre."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thémis480** : Hello ! Je ne sais pas du tout si tu vas continuer à suivre cette histoire, mais sache que ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir ! Merci beaucoup ! Et pour répondre à tes différentes interrogations :

\- Non, cette histoire sera bien différente de celle de Racine (un auteur que j'adore soit dit en passant !). Il s'agit d'une toute nouvelle interprétation de l'histoire de Phèdre, Hippolyte et Thésée. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles la suite a tardé : je n'arrivais pas à me fixer sur la personnalité d'Hippolyte. Celui de Racine et celui d'Euripide étant radicalement différent. Même chose aux niveaux des mythes et de leurs différences. J'ai du faire pas mal de recherches, tenter d'effacer certaines incohérences... Enfin bref, du travail (qui m'a passionnée, mais du travail quand même !)^^

\- Aricie ne sera pas là. Je me suis axée sur une version différente du mythe. Une version pas très connue et que je vais essayer d'exploiter à ma sauce. ^^'

\- Thésée pas sympathique ? Eh bien, ça n'est pas prêt de s'arranger dans ma fic ^^.

\- Ah et la suite de la fic sortira plus rapidement cette fois. J'ai attendu de bien avance pour poster la suite.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4:**

 _4 ans plus tard._

"Tu viens voir ton grand-frère Démophon ?"

Le principal concerné fronça les sourcils avant de sourire de toutes ses dents et de se jeter dans les bras offerts. Hippolyte raffermit son emprise, souleva le petit bonhomme et le fit tournoyer. Les rires de Démophon se répercutèrent sur tous les murs du palais et Hippolyte s'autorisa un léger sourire.

Les années passants, Hippolyte avait réalisé une chose à propos de lui-même :

Il n'aimait pas les femmes.

Il n'aimait pas leurs façon de se parfumer à outrance. Il n'aimait pas leurs démarches ridicules. Il n'aimait pas leurs rires aigus et étranges miauleries. Il n'aimait pas leurs visages couverts de terres colorées. Il n'aimait pas leurs conversations stériles...

Lorsque ses pairs s'enflammaient à la vue de femelles, lui ne ressentait que ce profond malaise. Et si par malheur l'une d'entre elle venait à sa rencontre, il avait toujours ce réflexe de se dégager, parfois avec violence.

Il n'aimait pas le toucher des femmes: trop délicat, trop aérien...

Hippolyte fils de Thésée n'aimait pas les femmes. Et cela l'avait éloigné des rares amis qu'il s'était fait avec le temps.

 _Plus les mêmes centres d'intérêts, plus les mêmes attentes..._

La situation aurait pu l'attrister. Mais elle lui avait été complètement indifférente.

Parce cette solitude que tous les hommes redoutent, Hippolyte l'avait pleinement embrassée.

Chevauchée libre, feuilles mortes craquant sous ses pas, sifflement de la corde avant que la flèche n'atteigne sa cible...

Non, Hippolyte ne détestait vraiment pas la solitude.

"...po !"

Mais cela ne faisait pas de lui un cœur de pierre pour autant. Il était capable d'amour lui aussi. Pour preuve, il aimait son père, il aimait les chevaux, il aimait Démophon... Finalement, seule la déesse de la volupté et des plaisirs l'indifférait. Hestia et Artémis, le foyer et la chasse, elles, touchaient son cœur.

"Hippo, chwal, chwal !"

Hippolyte émergea de ses pensées. Il détacha le garçon de sa poitrine et le dressa devant lui pour l'observer, la tête penchée sur le côté. L'enfant l'imita.

"Attends, tu es entrain de me demander si on peut voir les chevaux ?"

"Chwal, chwal !"

Les yeux gris du petit bonhomme brillaient comme des étoiles et Hippolyte ne put résister. Il coinça son petit frère sous son bras droit et se dirigea vers la sortie, en sifflotant, sous les rires de son sac à patates improvisé. Mais bientôt les sifflotements d'Hippolyte s'évanouir et un lourd silence s'installa.

"Phèdre."

Le visage d'Hippolyte se ferma, la mâchoire resserrée, le regard froid. Il reposa lentement Démophon.

Face à eux, la mère de Démophon, toujours revêtue de son éternel chignon et son regard placide. Regard qui se réchauffa lorsqu'elle croisa celui de son fils. Elle s'accroupit à son niveau.

"Démophon, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?"

Elle souriait. Quelque chose qui n'arrivait qu'en présence de son fils. Et son sourire était vraiment magnifique, chaud et aimant. Hippolyte détourna le regard.

"Chwal ! Hippo !"

La reine fronça les sourcils devant le charabia de son fils et leva des yeux mi-réprobateurs mi-interrogateurs vers Hippolyte. Ce dernier se contenta de l'ignorer, comme à chaque fois depuis quatre ans.

Leurs relations s'étaient totalement dégradées avec le temps. Comme Phèdre ne ratait pas une occasion de le rabrouer, Hippolyte s'était au fil des années arrangé pour ne plus la croiser. La journée il était sur son cheval et perfectionnait ses techniques de chasse. Le soir, il s'enfermait dans sa chambre et n'en sortait que pour rassurer Démophon lors de ses crises nocturnes. Avec ses nouvelles habitudes, il ne croisait que très rarement la jeune femme. Et si par malheur –comme aujourd'hui– il tombait sur elle, alors il l'ignorait sèchement.

Phèdre se redressa, exaspérée face à son mutisme. Elle attrapa la main de son fils et le tira vers l'intérieur.

"Viens Démophon, il est l'heure de manger."

"Non..." protesta faiblement Démophon. "Hippo ! Hippo !"

"Non Démophon, Hippolyte ne mange pas avec nous !" Puis se tournant vers lui: "Il n'a pas ce mérite!"

La dernière remarque heurta Hippolyte mais il n'en montra rien. Il poursuivit son chemin, une carapace autour de son cœur, ignorant les cris et les pleurs de Démophon. D'un pas déterminé et rapide, il dévala les sentiers en pente vers la demeure de son pédagogue. Il avait besoin de respirer, de s'évader.

Loin de la cruauté de Phèdre, loin de sa haine.

Ses pensées s'évanouirent dans la nature lorsqu'un point se révéla dans l'horizon miroitante. Le chasseur observa la tâche, les yeux plissés. Puis au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'élargissait, son cœur se gonfla d'espoir.

C'était un navire.

Hippolyte se mit à courir en direction de la plage, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il parvint sur le banc de sable et l'espoir devint allégresse lorsqu'il vit les vit : les voiles blanches.

C'était **lui**! C'était **Thésée** ! Son **père** était de retour !

Bientôt la nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre et la côte de Trézène fut noire de monde. Tous s'étaient regroupés pour accueillir leur seigneur. Le bateau débarqua et tous hurlèrent de joie lorsque la silhouette de Thésée parut.

Le soleil éblouit la vision d'Hippolyte et il dût plisser les yeux pour y voir clair. Et puis le soleil s'éclipsa derrière un nuage et le visage de Thésée se révéla.

Un visage émacié et couvert de tic nerveux.

Un frisson imperceptible parcourut le corps d'Hippolyte. Un doute lent naquit dans sa poitrine et envahit le reste de son corps.

Était-ce bien Thésée qu'il avait en face de lui ? Cet homme au visage fragile et soucieux ? Était-bien son père, vainqueur du Minotaure et roi de la plus belle cité grecque ?

"Hippolyte est-ce toi ?"

Tous ses doutes s'envolèrent devant le visage souriant de son père. C'était lui et lui seul. C'était **son** visage doux et serein, **son** front plissé et pensif. C'était **sa** sagesse et **son** honneur.

"Oui père, c'est bien moi."

"Dans mes bras mon fils !"

Le jeune chasseur s'exécuta et, dans une étreinte brève mais intense, ressentit tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Son père, son héros, son modèle, son roi...

"Est-ce bien là mon deuxième fils ? Celui dont je n'ai entendu que rumeurs mais jamais vu le visage ?"

Hippolyte suivit la direction de Thésée qui s'était élancé vers Phèdre. Mais étrangement, il ne la prit pas dans ses bras et se contenta d'observer le garçon qu'elle tenait. Hippolyte trouva cela un peu étrange mais son trouble s'évanouit lorsqu'il vit Thésée attraper son second fils et le faire tournoyer sur lui-même.

"Celui-ci est bien mon fils ! Notre sang !" Puis se tournant vers lui: "N'est-il pas Hippolyte?"

"Je le pense aussi, père," répondit Hippolyte, un brin amusé par l'engouement de Thésée."Il est jeune mais aussi vaillant que son père."

"Et son frère", précisa Thésée le regard complice.

Hippolyte se sentit devenir timide et baissa légèrement les yeux. Son cœur débordait d'excitation. Comme si la vie courait à nouveau dans la ville côtière de Trézène.

"Thésée !" Tonna une voix forte et retentissante. "Tu ne me présentes donc pas à ta famille ?"

Hippolyte leva le yeux vers le navire où se dressait un homme aux cheveux roux et à l'allure espiègle. Une épée pendait à sa hanche droite et un carquois à l'épaule gauche. Si l'homme présentait un physique banal malgré une certaine prestance, il n'en était pas de même de la fillette qui se tenait à ses côtés. Le visage baissé, les cheveux blonds comme les blés et ondulés, elle avait des yeux d'une couleur irréelle : entre le rose et le violet.

"Hippolyte, laisse-moi te présenter mon ami Pirithoos."

Le regard d'Hippolyte s'éclaira à l'évocation de ce prénom. Il s'agissait d'un grand ami de son père et il avait souvent entendu parler de lui.

"Vous êtes le roi des Lapithes," souffla Hippolyte. "Vous avez combattu les centaures aux côtés de Père."

"Je vois que ma réputation me précède !" Sourit l'homme roux.

"Et qui est cette jeune fille à vos côtés ?" Intervint Phèdre.

Visiblement le physique singulier de la fillette ne lui avait pas échappé et ses yeux gris s'étaient fixés sur elle. La reine attendait une réponse.

Que le roi ne lui donna pas.

Ignorant en bonnes et dues formes Phèdre et sa question, il se dirigea vers son palais, Démophon encore dans les bras. Personne ne le montra mais tous étaient choqués par ce manque de considération, la principale concernée y compris. Elle se ressaisit néanmoins rapidement et suivit les traces de son époux.

"Hippolyte, c'est ça ?"

Ledit concerné leva les yeux vers Pirithoos qui venait de l'apostropher. Il était encore dans le bateau à renouer ses sandales.

"Ton père ne tarit pas d'éloges sur toi."

Hippolyte en aurait bafouillé si Pirithoos le lui en avait laissé l'occasion. Au lieu de quoi, il se saisit de la fillette aux yeux formidables et la lança dans sa direction.

"Attrape !"

La fillette hurla de terreur et ne dut sa survie qu'aux excellents réflexes d'Hippolyte, qui l'attrapa au vol.

"En effet, il ne s'est pas trompé sur ton compte," ricana l'homme en bondissant du navire à son tour.

Hippolyte ne sut pas comment prendre la remarque. Il soupira et laissa l'enfant retomber sur ses pieds. Il se tourna vers le palais pour rejoindre son père mais fut arrêté par une résistance. La fillette s'était agrippée à sa toge. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et sanglotait sans s'arrêter. Hippolyte ne put esquisser aucun mouvement que Pirithoos la détacha pour lui. Il lui arracha la main et la força à le suivre en direction du palais.

A l'intérieur, les festivités avaient déjà commencé. La table avait été préparée et Thésée riait à gorge déployée. Il s'arrêta un instant pour s'adresser à lui.

"Hippolyte mon fils ! Viens t'asseoir près de ton père. Je veux en savoir plus sur tes prouesses."

"Mes prouesses font pâles figures face à vos exploits père," répondit Hippolyte tout en s'asseyant.

"Et pourtant, j'ai entendu dire que tu as terrassé un ours d'une seule flèche ! Un exploit qui a traversé terres et mers pour parvenir à mes oreilles. Tous ne jurent plus que par la force et la dextérité du fils de Thésée. "

Hippolyte baissa les yeux, un peu gêné.

"Qu'as-tu fait de la dépouille de l'animal ?"

"Je l'ai offerte en offrande à la déesse Artémis", répondit le jeune homme. "Comme vous me l'avez appris."

"Un fils humble et sage," approuva Thésée."Tu es ma fierté, Hippolyte!"

"Hippo !"

Démophon, jusque là sur les genoux de Thésée, réclamait maintenant son frère. Thésée le détacha et le confia à son fils aîné : "Tu verras Démophon, un jour toi aussi tu deviendras un grand héros comme Thésée."

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il croisa le regard de Phèdre. Fixé sur eux, il était pourtant vide. Et elle n'avait pas touché à sa nourriture non plus. Hippolyte en ressentit un étrange pincement au cœur.

"Maintenant que mes genoux sont libres, tu peux venir t'installer."

Hippolyte et Phèdre se tournèrent en même temps vers la fillette à laquelle Thésée venait de s'adresser. La tête toujours aussi baissée, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce malgré l'insistance de Thésée.

"N'aies pas peur et viens. Je ne vais pas te manger. Juste te nourrir!"

Il ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un rire et tous l'imitèrent, sauf Phèdre et Hippolyte. Et devant le regard de toute l'assistance, la fillette céda et s'approcha lentement de Thésée. Il l'attira doucement à elle et l'installa sur ses genoux. Puis il lui tendit un raisin et l'invita à le manger. La fillette s'exécuta, sous le regard brillant de Thésée, amusé de Pirithoos, assassin de Phèdre et malaisé d'Hippolyte.

"Tu vois, ce n'est pas si terrible," souffla le roi Athénien aux oreilles de la jeune fille, qui acquiesça et continua de manger ce que Thésée lui offrait. Elle était visiblement affamée.

"Père, qui est cette jeune fille ?"

"Mais oui ça Thésée ! Qui est donc cette jeune fille ?" Ricana Pirithoos. "Hippolyte ton fils semble très intéressé."

Thésée lança un étrange regard à son ami avant de reporter son attention, successivement sur Hippolyte et sur la fillette.

"Cette jeune fille," commença Thésée."Je l'ai sauvée de brigands qui tentaient de l'enlever après avoir tué ses parents. Ils voulaient la vendre au plus offrant. Mais sa détresse m'a touché et j'ai décidé de lui offrir mon hospitalité."

La principale concernée s'arrêta de manger et reposa son raisin, les yeux fixés sur l'assiette. Elle semblait maintenant très loin.

"Car tout bon roi se doit de tendre la mains aux plus faibles, Hippolyte. Ne l'oublie pas mon fils."

"Je ne l'oublierai pas, père."

Il était fier, fier d'être le fils d'un homme aussi grand que Thésée. Son père, son modèle, un homme sage, désintéressé, altruiste et justicier. Tous ses enseignements, Hippolyte les avaient suivit à la lettre, pour ne jamais faire honte à son père.

"Ses vêtements sont bien beaux, vous ne trouvez pas Monseigneur ?" Lança candidement Phèdre. "Pour une opprimée, cette fillette a vraiment bons goûts."

La réaction de Thésée ne se fit pas attendre. Il rugit.

"Silence femme perfide ! Que ton venin t'étouffe dans ton sommeil pourvu qu'il m'épargne tes viles paroles !"

Bien que légèrement surprise, Phèdre ne perdit rien de sa dignité. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers Hippolyte, attrapa son fils et s'en alla. Hippolyte, lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce et observa son père. Le visage rouge de colère, le front brillant de sueur et la bouche tordue en une horrible grimace, il ne ressemblait en rien au père qu'il connaissait.

"Hippolyte mon fils."

Thésée tremblait et avait les yeux fixé devant lui, vides.

"Oui père ?"

"Je repars dès demain. J'ai été appelé par l'assemblée d'Athènes. Alors en mon absence continue de veiller sur Trézène et Alcéise."

"Alcéise ?"

"Il ne doit rien lui arriver," poursuivit Thésée sans s'occuper des interrogation de son fils. "Alcéise doit grandir en bonne santé. J'ai beaucoup de projet pour elle. Beaucoup."

Hippolyte compris qu'Alcéise était cette fillette.

"Mais Hippolyte, je veux que tu n'aies pour elle qu'une affection de grand-frère."

Silence.

"Aussi belle et ravissante qu'elle soit, Alcéise est la destinée d'un autre. Pas la tienne."

Thésée était maintenant penché, les coudes sur les genoux, le regard braqué sur lui. Sa posture reflétait le calme et l'assurance. Son regard en revanche...

Hippolyte se sentit mal à l'aise.

Une lueur vive dansait dans les prunelle de son père, la même lueur qu'Hippolyte voyait dans tous les animaux qu'il chassait: l'attitude d'une bête prête à déchiqueter son adversaire.

"Jamais je ne tolérerais une telle trahison dans ma famille, Hippolyte."

Le principal concerné sursauta et observa son père, confus.

 _Trahison ? Mais pourquoi Père irait penser que je le trahirais... ?_

Dans sa tête il se repassait le déroulement des évènements de la soirée pour savoir comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Mais rien.

Il était vraiment confus.

En voyant son père se lever, Hippolyte voulut s'excuser et le rassurer. Mais le regard sec de Thésée le cloua sur place.

"Jamais mes possessions ne sauront être tiennes. Jamais."

Le souverain d'Athènes quitta la pièce, le laissant seul avec une Alcéise silencieuse et un Pirithoos s'empiffrant bruyamment.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde ! * se prend une salve de tomate dans la tronche* Oui, je sais,je sais, j'ai vraiment tardé à écrire la suite. *Désolée* Par contre, je peux d'ores et déjà vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle: cette fic est terminée et c'est pour ça que je me permets d'en poster la suite ! Donc je posterais un chapitre par mois ! (si j'oublie pas ^^')

 **Autre news plus importante cette fois, c'est que j'ai modifié certains passages de la fic. Pour les trois premiers chapitres, les modifications sont minimes (orthographes et style essentiellement) mais pour le chapitre 4, il y a une grosse différence sur la personnalité d'Hippolyte.** J'espère que cela ne nuira pas le plaisir de la lecture ;-)

Bon place à la réponse aux reviews :

 **Guest** : Hello ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Je suis super heureuse que mon histoire te plaise ! J'ai investi beaucoup de temps à l'écriture de cette fic (fait notamment pas mal de recherches) donc très heureuse que ça te plaise ! ^^ J'espère que tu continueras à lire :-)

 **Happy end** : Hello ! Alors un petit mot pour te dire que je suis tombée amoureuse de ton petit commentaire ! Alors s'il te plait, dis moi que tu continueras à suivre ma fic ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Arc bandé, paupières plissées, Hippolyte relâcha la pression et la flèche se logea en plein cœur de la cible. Il sourit, fier de sa prestation. Un craquement sec derrière lui et il se retourna en vitesse, l'épée dégainée. Deux pairs d'yeux ronds et innocents l'observaient, Démophon et Alcéise, main dans la main. Le chasseur rangea son arme et se posta gravement devant les deux espions.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ?"

Alcéise sursauta, Démophon sourit, dévoilant sa minuscule dentition. Hippolyte fondit. Il attrapa son petit frère et le cala sur son bras.

"La reine t'a demandé de t'occuper de lui ?" Demanda-t-il à la fillette.

La tête blonde hocha la tête puis baissa son front.

Alcéise était muette, chose qu'Hippolyte mit près de quatre mois à réaliser. À sa décharge, il n'était pas souvent au palais et n'était pas réceptif aux ragots des servantes. Mais lorsqu'il entendit parler de l'infirmité d'Alcéise, son cœur se remplit de pitié. Étrangère à ce pays, incapable de parole et reléguée au rang de suivante personnelle de Phèdre... Oui, Hippolyte avait senti son cœur se remplir de pitié.

Le cavalier émergea de ses pensées en voyant le regard scrutateur de la fillette sur son arc.

"Tu veux essayer ?"

Les yeux rosées d'Alcéise s'arrondirent.

"Oui, les femmes ne sont pas censées manier l'arc. Mais ça n'a jamais empêché ma mère de le faire. Enfin, de ce qu'il se raconte. C'était une Amazone. Antiope l'Amazone !"

La fillette cligna des yeux sous l'effet de la surprise, puis hocha la tête. Hippolyte lui montra le mouvement.

"Tu tends la corde comme ça... Avec plus de force...Oui comme ça. Ensuite tu plisses les yeux pour viser...Oui, je pense que tu es dans l'angle...Et puis tu lâches !"

Alcéise s'exécuta : la flèche alla se loger à côté, à la périphérie de la cible.

"Pas mal," apprécia le chasseur. "C'est vraiment pas mal pour une débutante."

Elle rougit de plaisir et Hippolyte lui tapota le crâne.

"Hippolyte !"

Le fils naturel de Thésée émergea de ses pensées et observa Ealide, son précepteur, accourir vers lui. Les genoux tremblants, il reprit sa respiration.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"C'est ton père", souffla l'homme. "Il est de retour !"

Hippolyte bondit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la mer et s'étonna de ne pas trouver de navire. Son père était-il revenu par la terre ? Il jeta ses pensées à la mer et se dirigea vers le palais. Son pédagogue ne lui avait pas menti : son père était de retour, plus grand et plus fort que jamais. De nombreux paquets étaient à ses pieds et il faisait une distribution. Il rayonnait et cela réchauffa le cœur d'Hippolyte.

"Hippolyte !" S'exclama le grand Thésée en l'apercevant. "Viens-là mon fils !"

Il s'exécuta timidement. Son père lui tendit un objet qui lui coupa le souffle. Un arc, et non des plus banales. Le repose flèche était entouré d'un cuir fin et les extrémités de l'arc étaient ornées de motifs arborescents. Hippolyte soupesa l'objet, testa l'élasticité de la corde et ne put retenir son admiration. Sûrement l'œuvre d'un grand forgeron !

"Tu ne l'essayes pas ? J'ai très envie de te voir dans ces vêtements."

Hippolyte quitta des yeux son arc et observa la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Alcéise, tenant une tunique rose contre sa poitrine, refusait de regarder Thésée dans les yeux.

"Chwal ! Chwal !"

Thésée décrocha son regard d'Alcéise et se tourna vers son fils puiné. Démophon, sur ses deux pieds, montrait du doigt une petite figurine en bois.

"Mais oui, je ne t'ai pas oublié, joyau de mon cœur!" Rit de bon cœur Thésée. "C'est pour toi !"

Démophon examina l'objet un moment, puis le lança parterre, mécontent. Hippolyte réagit au quart de tour. Il se mit au niveau de son frère et le gifla. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva : son petit frère se mit à larmoyer, les lèvres tremblantes, puis à pleurer.

Hippolyte flancha, désarçonné. Il venait de réaliser : c'était la première fois qu'il levait la main sur son petit frère. Et Démophon ne s'arrêtait plus. Soudain Hippolyte se sentit propulser vers l'arrière.

"Comment oses-tu gifler mon fils ?!"

La Brillante, Phèdre...

Elle le regardait avec tellement de colère et de dégoût qu'Hippolyte crut mourir de l'intérieur. Il se tourna vers son père dans l'espoir d'obtenir son soutien. Mais Thésée avait les yeux fixés ailleurs, la mâchoire serrée.

"Chut... Ne pleure pas mon petit. Maman est là mon cœur."

La voix de Phèdre était très douce. Elle caressa à plusieurs reprises les cheveux noirs de son fils, les lèvres collées à son front.

"Je suis-"

Hippolyte ne finit pas sa phrase. Phèdre lui lança un regard méprisant qu'il ravala ses excuses et réagit comme il l'avait toujours fait dans ces moments-là.

Il se retira en vitesse.

§...§

Phèdre n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle s'agitait, se forçait à fermer les yeux, essayait de compter les moutons, mais rien n'y faisait : elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Sûrement en raison de la présence non désirée de son mari dans sa couche.

Elle soupira de frustration et quitta son lit. Elle s'avança vers la cour à ciel ouvert et s'arrêta en entendant une voix.

"Tu ne dors pas ?"

C'était la voix d'Hippolyte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil et le vit, assis sur les marches de l'entrée. À qui donc murmurait-il ? À elle ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : une fillette apparut dans le cadre, blonde, jeune.

Alcéise.

"Tu veux regarder les étoiles ?" Proposa le jeune homme. "Ça m'aide à trouver le sommeil."

Phèdre était un peu surprise par le ton d'Hippolyte. Doux, calme. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle lui entendait une telle voix. Lui tellement froid, tellement tranchant, hautain et condescendant.

Phèdre se lassa du spectacle et retourna à sa chambre, le cœur serré.

Avant, Ariane et elle regardaient aussi les étoiles, accompagnées de Dédale qui leur expliquait l'histoire de chaque constellation. C'était leurs moments à eux, leurs virées nocturnes secrètes. L'heure de la découverte, de l'apprentissage. C'est d'ailleurs à l'occasion de l'une d'entre elle que Dédale leur avait appris à lire. Si Ariane n'avait pas compris le mécanisme, Phèdre avait assimilé le tout avec une rapidité déconcertante.

 _"Tu es tellement plus douée que moi, petite sœur !"_

Celle que beaucoup s'aimait à appeler la Brillante essuya ses larmes et retourna se coucher. Elle fut surprise de croiser Thésée, adossé sur une colonne du palais, le visage tourné vers l'entrée. Pris dans sa contemplation d'Hippolyte et Alcéise, il ne la remarqua pas.

Elle en profita pour se recoucher.

§...§

"Tu crois que les dieux nous regardent d'en haut ?" murmurait Hippolyte.

Alcéise haussa les épaules. Hippolyte sourit et poursuivit.

"J'aurais tellement aimé connaitre ma mère. Père refuse de me parler d'elle. Et les servantes finissent toujours par détourner la conversation. Je ne sais pas pourquoi."

Antiope l'Amazone. Tout ce que Hippolyte savait d'elle, il le tirait de confidences de son précepteur Ealide. Et d'après le vieil homme, c'était une femme très différente d'ici. Elle refusait les habits grecs, n'aimait pas les occupations des athéniennes et s'isolait souvent dans la forêt, avec sa monture. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que personne n'aurait pu enlever à Antiope, c'était sa beauté. Puissante, musclée; le genre de corps qu'aucune femme grecque n'aurait pu posséder.

Lorsqu'Hippolyte essayait d'évoquer les circonstances de son décès, Ealide secouait toujours la tête, sans plus un mot.

Antiope...

L'air de rafraichit soudainement et Hippolyte ramena ses mains autours de ses bras. Il s'arrêta dans son geste lorsqu'Alcéise se leva. Il la suivit du regard et hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'il la vit faire la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait d'elle.

Danser.

Ses mains en arceau au dessus d'elle, elle tapait des pieds sur un rythme qu'elle seule entendait. Ses yeux étaient clos mais ses lèvres remuaient. Et puis les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux clos lorsqu'elle s'arrêta.

"C'était très beau Alcéise. Tu es vraiment une excellente danseuse."

Ce qui était très inhabituelle de la part d'une roturière.

§...§

Le lendemain, tout le monde se réunit à table. Les domestiques apportèrent les plats, le silence régnait.

Hippolyte se risqua un regard à son petit frère. Il s'en voulait encore un peu d'avoir fait pleurer son petit frère la veille.

 _Mais c'est juste que..._

Il détestait qu'on manquât de respect à son père. C'était quelque chose de profondément inscrit en lui. Il aimait et respectait tellement son père que l'idée qu'on puisse lui témoigner du mépris lui retournait le ventre et la raison.

Dans ces moments-là, il ne se contrôlait plus. C'était...viscéral.

"Hippo ! Chwal ! Chwal !"

Hippolyte lâcha un soupir de soulagement Démophon. Son petit frère était encore dans l'âge où la rancœur n'existait pas...

"Si nous sommes tous réunis ici, c'est parce que j'ai une annonce à vous faire."

Hippolyte glissa son attention de son frère à son père. Celui-ci arborait une mine grave, cérémonieuse.

"Demain nous partirons tous pour Athènes. Et nous y installer définitivement."

Phèdre hoqueta de surprise et se tourna vers son époux. Hippolyte, quant à lui, sentit son cœur se compresser. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'idée de quitter sa ville natale.

"Alors préparez vos bagages, nous partirons tous ensemble. Sauf toi Hippolyte."

Le temps se brouilla.

"P-Père...?"

"J'ai besoin de toi ici, fils."

Les oreilles d'Hippolyte bourdonnèrent et la confusion lui obscurcit la vue.

"J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance ici, à Trézène", poursuivit Thésée, imperturbable. "Pour diriger le pays à ma place."

Hippolyte écarquilla des yeux. Phèdre aussi avait sursauté et le dévisageait.

"Oui, mon fils. Je veux faire de toi le souverain de Trézène. Tu es ma chair, tu es mon sang, tu es la seule personne en qui je peux avoir confiance."

Long silence.

Durant ces quelque secondes qui parurent une éternité, Hippolyte ne quitta pas des yeux son père. Ce père qui n'avait jamais vraiment été présent dans sa vie. Ce père qui tenait davantage du mythe que du palpable.

Mais ce père dont il était le fils.

"Je ferai selon votre volonté Père. Vos attentes sont mes objectifs."

Parce qu'il aimait son père, ce héros. Parce qu'il avait la chance d'être le fils de Thésée et de ne pas avoir à rougir de son sang.

"Hippo !"

La voix le tira de sa rêverie.

"Chwal ! Chwaal !"

Démophon. Son petit accro aux chevaux.

 _Je ne te reverrais sans doute plus jamais._

§...§

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hippolyte ne consacra son après-midi ni à la chasse, ni au culte d'Artémis. Il se tenait dans la chambre de son petit frère, face à son berceau. Il ne se retourna qu'en entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui.

"C'est toi ?"

Alcéise. Elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte, la tête baissée. Elle s'approcha timidement et Hippolyte en profita pour lui faire face entièrement.

"Tu as beaucoup de chance, tu sais ? Tu vas voir Athènes, l'une des plus grandes cités grecques. Même moi je n'ai jamais eu cette chan-"

Hippolyte sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'enlacer et une tête se poser contre son ventre.

"Alcé-"

Bruits étouffés, tremblements : des sanglots.

"Tu ne veux pas partir, c'est ça ?"

Elle secoua la tête, le front toujours contre son ventre. Hippolyte la détacha de lui et s'abaissa à son niveau.

"Tu as peur ?"

Elle acquiesça.

"De Phèdre ?"

Elle ne réagit pas.

"Si c'est ma belle-mère qui t'inquiète, alors rassure-toi. Père saura te protéger."

Alcéise baissa la tête. Hippolyte voulut poser sa main sur le sommet de son crâne mais laissa son geste en suspens lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle tremblait. Puis il aperçut ses poings, fermement serrés.

"Père est un homme bon, tu sais. Un homme bien meilleur que moi. Tu seras entre de bonnes mains."

Elle desserra les poings.

"Alcéise ?"

Elle redressa la tête et l'observa du haut de ses dix pommes.

"Tu voudras bien prendre soin de Démophon pour moi ?"

Des yeux rosés le jaugèrent silencieusement.

"Il dort très mal les nuits. Il lui faut toujours quelqu'un près de lui. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Tu veux bien être cette personne ? "

Alcéise sembla méditer la proposition un instant, puis accepta d'un signe de la tête.

Hippolyte s'en sentit bizarrement rassuré.

§...§

Phèdre n'en revenait toujours pas. Après cinq ans d'attente, elle allait enfin pouvoir se rendre à Athènes, l'une des plus grandes cités grecques. L'épouse de Thésée était curieuse de bien des choses sur Athènes, comme son apparence, sa population, ses coutumes. Mais au-delà de cette curiosité, ce qui ravissait le cœur de la reine, c'était la perspective d'en apprendre plus sur le sort d'Ariane.

 _Quelqu'un à Athènes saura forcément me renseigner !_

Phèdre porta sa main sur son cœur et sourit. Sa sœur, sa chère sœur... Peut-être même qu'elle la retrouvera saine et sauve, mariée à un autre athénien. Peut-être qu'Ariane a connu l'amour ailleurs et que Thésée, dans la bonté que lui prête les rumeurs, le lui aurait accordé... L'espoir était fou, mais Phèdre voulait y croire !

"Ma Dame, que dois-je faire de cet objet ?"

Phèdre s'approcha de la servante chargée de faire ses bagages et observa l'objet en question. C'était un livre. Un bien très rare et très précieux dans le monde grec. Et si Phèdre savait ce que c'était, c'est parce qu'elle en avait vu dans la bibliothèque de Dédale.

"Où l'as-tu trouvé ?" Demanda la Brillante sans décrocher son regard du livre. Et il n'était pas écrit en grec.

"Sous le plancher, ici."

Phèdre médita l'information avant de hocher la tête. "Tu le rajouteras dans mes bagages."

"Bien ma Dame."

La servante quitta la pièce et Phèdre balaya une dernière fois des yeux sa chambre.

"Adieu chambre austère. Puisse-tu ne jamais avoir à m'accueillir à nouveau."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello tout le monde ! Comme promis le chapitre 6 ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Installée dans la cour intérieure du palais, Phèdre huma la senteur du matin et accéda à la conclusion suivante : Athènes n'avait rien de Trézène. Athènes n'était pas un long silence et un temps suspendu. Athènes n'était pas une spirale d'ennui sans failles et un giron de paresse. Non, Athènes grouillait et pulsait, Athènes criait et vivait. Et surtout, Athènes **attirait**... Par son palais à l'architecture réfléchie et richement meublé, par ses commerces environnants et ses richesses en tous genres, par ses habitants beaux et biens établis... Ambassadeurs de tous horizons, voyageurs, marins, pèlerins, curieux, tous venaient contempler et goûter cette cité des merveilles.

"Ma dame, votre bain est prêt."

Phèdre jeta un regard à sa servante, un sourire détendu sur le visage.

"J'arrive."

§...§

Alors que les servantes vaquaient à leur occupation favorite, à savoir commérer, Hippolyte quitta le palais et se dirigea vers la colline. Il s'installa en bordure et se mit à observer l'horizon bleuté, les yeux dans le vague. C'est ici son père et lui –lors des rares moments où il était présent– discutaient des qualités d'un bon roi. C'est ici que Thésée lui racontait ses exploits et la sagesse qu'il s'était forgée au fil des années. Le justicier qui avait libéré Corinthe du brigand Sinis, le roi qui avait uni les douze tribus de l'Attique sous une même bannière, l'ami juste qui avait tendu la main au grand Héraclès qui pensait alors au suicide...

 _"Mon fils, le rôle de tout bon roi est d'agir pour le bien de son peuple. Le roi qui agit à des fins personnels ne peut courir qu'à sa perte."_

 _"Ne te montre jamais ingrat et ne refuse jamais l'hospitalité à plus pauvre que toi."_

 _"Mon fils, ce qui fait la véritable force d'un homme, ce n'est ni la puissance de ses muscles, ni l'étendue de son savoir. Non, la véritable force d'un homme se mesure à son honneur et à la valeur qu'il accorde à sa parole."_

Hippolyte ramena sa jambe gauche contre sa poitrine sans quitter des yeux la mer. Il ne s'était écoulé qu'un mois depuis le départ de sa famille pour Athènes mais le fils d'Antiope y voyait une éternité. Une éternité à ne plus entendre les rires de Démophon, le pas léger d'Alcéise, les cris de Phèdre. Car oui, même sa belle-mère venait à lui manquer...

"Prince Hippolyte."

Le principal concerné décrocha son menton de son genou et se tourna vers son précepteur, Ealide.

"C'est un grand honneur que votre père vous a fait là. C'est la preuve qu'il vous témoigne beaucoup de confiance et d'importance."

Confiance et importance, vraiment ? Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir été puni, banni de sa propre famille ?

Hippolyte n'avait jamais été doué pour se faire des amis. Trop timide et incertain... Et le sang qui coulait dans ses veines, son sang d'Amazone, n'avait pas facilité les choses. Les gens se méfiaient et redoutaient sa différence, même s'il était fils de roi... Tous ces facteurs avaient fait d'Hippolyte un garçon autonome, débrouillard et solitaire.

Très solitaire.

Mais entièrement dévoué à sa famille.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas d'amis, parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autres attaches, Hippolyte s'était entièrement dévoué à sa famille. Et même si le père était souvent absent, le frère n'avait pas le même sang, et la mère le dénigrait constamment, Hippolyte s'en moquait. Il avait une famille à aimer et à protéger et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le vieillard sembla lire dans son cœur meurtri car il lui répondit.

"Notre roi Thésée ne pouvait compter que sur vous, c'est pour ça qu'il a fait ce choix."

"Peut-être Ealide mais en attendant je suis..."

En attendant, il était seul.

Vraiment seul.

§...§

Parfois, lorsque les invités de Thésée louaient la beauté d'Athènes, Phèdre ressentait un léger pincement au cœur. Car à chaque fois qu'on lui rappelait la magnificence de cette cité, la Brillante Phèdre en revenait à une personne.

Ariane aux cheveux d'or.

Car c'était à la traitrise de sa sœur qu'Athènes devait sa splendeur actuelle. À Ariane aidant Thésée, à Ariane trahissant famille et patrie pour l'ennemi, à Ariane partant sans se retourner... Et la traitrise de son ainée avait été d'autant plus impardonnable qu'elle avait conduite à l'ascension d'Athènes autant qu'au déclin de Crète.

Sans Minotaure, plus de terreurs à supporter, plus de monstre à craindre, plus de malédiction à redouter. Les peuples environnants en avaient alors profité pour retrouver leurs libertés et dépouiller au passage le palais de Cnossos. Le plus beau palais de la Méditerranée, saccagé, pillé, vidé de ses richesses...

"Oui, ma Reine, jamais je n'ai vu de palais aussi somptueux que votre demeure !"

Phèdre ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à son interlocuteur mais s'arrêta net en croisant le regard froid de son mari. Alors elle convertit sa parole en sourire perdu et s'effaça lentement. Thésée en profita pour s'approcher de leur hôte et lui faire visiter le reste du palais, entre vantardise et fausse modestie.

Phèdre soupira, le cœur battant.

À force d'être appelée la Brillante, elle avait failli oublié que Thésée ne supportait aucune concurrence à son ascendant.

 _Sois belle et tais-toi,_ ce n'était que dans ces mots qu'elle était justifiée à exister. _  
_

Pas d'autres.

§...§

Alors qu'il galopait sur des sentiers battus, Hippolyte, 17 ans, crut entendre des cris. Il ralentit la cadence et tendit l'oreille. Il ne s'agissait pas de cris, mais plutôt de pleurs. Comme des cris de lamentations. Hippolyte trottina jusqu'à la source du bruit. C'était une vieille femme.

À terre, les cheveux épars et les vêtements déchirés, elle pleurait et se frappait le sein à répétition.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Des brigands !" Répondit la vieille femme avec véhémence. "Des bandits ! Ils nous ont tous pris ! Tous nos biens, tout notre argent, et même une partie de mes vêtements ! Mes fils sont partis à leurs recherches mais j'ai peur qu'ils ne leur arrivent malheurs ! Nous ne sommes pas d'ici, ils ne connaissent pas les lieux. Ô pitié jeune homme, aidez-les !"

Hippolyte acquiesça et se lança à la poursuite des fameux brigands. Il les retrouva assez rapidement, à l'orée de la forêt. Celui qui était visiblement le chef des voleurs riait aux éclats, la tête d'un homme sous son talon tandis que ses hommes en avait immobilisé un autre.

 _Ce doit être les fils de la vieille dame_ , pensa Hippolyte. D'un geste, il attrapa son carquois et son arc et se dirigea vers le groupe. Honnêtement, il était effrayé. Il était peut-être excellent chasseur mais il ne s'était encore jamais battu avec des hommes en combat réel. Et pourtant il n'hésita pas.

 _Car aucun crime ne saurait être toléré à Trézène, royaume de Thésée le justicier._

D'un mouvement souple, Hippolyte décocha une flèche sur torse du chef, qui, sous la douleur, libéra l'homme à ses pieds. Puis il tira une nouvelle salve sur le reste du groupe. Lorsqu'ils furent à portée, Hippolyte abandonna son arc et dégaina son poignard. Il y avait encore cinq hommes debout. La peur au ventre, il lança l'assaut sur l'un d'eux.

"Attention !"

Hippolyte se sentit pousser vers le côté. Il se releva et observa l'un des fils de la vieille dame envoyer son poing dans le visage d'un des voleurs.

"Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?" Intervint le deuxième fils.

Hippolyte secoua la tête.

"Tiens attrape !"

Le premier homme lui lança son arc et son carquois.

"Tu sembles plus doué avec ça." Justifia l'homme.

Hippolyte ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant d'armer une flèche et la décocher à nouveau. Maintenant que les deux hommes étaient à nouveau opérationnels, il avait tout le loisir de tirer à l'arc. Et très rapidement, les voleurs furent mis hors d'état de nuire.

"Merci !" déclara l'un des hommes tout en reprenant son souffle. "Tu nous a sorti d'un sacré pétrin mon frère et moi !" Puis posant sa main sur son épaule, déclara :"Je suis Ténos et voici Taios."

"Comment se nomme l'homme à qui nous devons la vie ?" demanda le dénommé Taios.

"Je...Je m'appelle Hippolyte."

Long silence. La timidité et l'incertitude d'Hippolyte grimpa rapidement car il détourna le regard.

"Alors merci, Hippolyte."

Hippolyte en revint lentement aux deux hommes. Et lorsqu'il vit leurs sourires chaleureux, il comprit qu'il venait de se faire des amis.

§...§

Il était une loi en Crète que Phèdre avait toujours respecté à la lettre. Cette loi, c'était celle que son père, Minos, avait prise en apprenant l'implication d'Ariane dans la défaite du Minotaure.

 _"Que ce jour soit gravé dans le marbre et dans les cœur, que le sol et les murs s'en souviennent : le roi Minos n'a jamais eu qu'une seule fille. Quiconque serait surpris à en évoquer une autre se verra exécuter sur le champ. Je n'ai qu'une et une unique fille et elle se prénomme Phèdre."_

Oui, ce jour avait été marqué sur la pierre blanche comme le jour où Ariane fut interdite d'exister. Évoquer sa personne était un crime, prononcer son nom un appel au châtiment.

Très obéissante, Phèdre avait scrupuleusement suivi la directive et jamais elle ne parla d'Ariane dans la cité de Minos. Mais maintenant que la Brillante était à Athènes, elle pouvait échapper à la loi de son père, elle pouvait parler d'Ariane avec tous les voyageurs qui séjournaient au palais.

Et finalement, un voyageur lui rapporta que seule une personne connaissant chaque pan de l'histoire de Thésée.

Pirithoos, le roi des Lapithes et ami de Thésée.

Phèdre soupira en repensant à cette information avant d'attraper son peigne et son miroir. Il lui faudrait trouver un moyen de faire parler cet homme, ce rustre, plus fidèle à Thésée qu'une femme à son mari...

§...§

Le quartier était animé, couvert de cris de marchands et de hurlements de bon voisinage mais Hippolyte n'y prenait garde. Tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était ce sentiment d'excitation.

"Hippolyte, par ici !"

Le brun sourit et rejoignit les deux grands blonds qui lui faisaient des signes de la main. Ténos et Taios étaient originaire de Corinthe, la cité du roi Créon. Ils avaient décidé de quitter leur pays natal, ne pouvant plus suivre un roi qui refusait les rites funéraires à son neveu Polynice.

"Polynice était peut-être un traître", lui avait un jour expliqué Taios. "Peut-être n'aurait-il jamais tenter de reprendre le pouvoir en versant le sang du peuple Corinthien. Mais les rites funéraires sont un rituel auquel tout le monde à droit. Et aucun homme ne devrait interdire ce droit à qui que ce soit. Même un roi."

"La loi de Créon était contraire à la loi des dieux," avait poursuivit Taios. "C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de partir."

Hippolyte avait beaucoup médité l'histoire de ses deux nouveaux amis. Sans pour être totalement d'accord avec eux, il appréciait le fait de pouvoir confronter ses idées avec eux, de simplement parler.

"Au fait, mère voudrait savoir si tu mangeras à notre table ce soir," lui demande Ténos. "Et tu sais comment elle est ? Un refus pourrait lui briser le cœur."

"Ah c'est comme si elle avait fait d'Hippolyte notre petit frère ! Pas vrai Ténos ?"

"Exactement Taios !"

Les deux frères éclatèrent de rire.

Hippolyte, le cœur brûlant, remercia les dieux de lui avoir donnée cette nouvelle famille.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello tout le monde ! Me voici, me voilà pour le chapitre 7 ! J'espère que ça vous plaira (hu hu hu) ^^

Bonne lecture !

 **Queen Puduhepa** : Coucou, merci tout plein pour ton message ! Je suis super heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! Et je croise les doigts pour que ça continue à te plaire... Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7  
**

"Roi Hippolyte ! Roi Hippolyte !"

Hippolyte ouvrit lentement les paupières et dévisagea l'homme aux yeux rieurs qui le hélait depuis un bon moment.

"Je ne suis pas roi, Taios, combien de fois dois-je te le rappeler ? Le souverain de Trézène est mon père, Thésée."

"Les faits contredisent tes paroles, mon ami ! Car c'est bien Hippolyte ami de Taios qui est assis sur le trône, pas Thésée..."

Hippolyte plissa les yeux et lui jeta un regard mauvais. Taios n'en démordit pas et poursuivit.

"Tout le monde ici te voit comme l'unique et véritable souverain de Trézène. Thésée n'est qu'un vestige du passé, presqu'un mythe."

Hippolyte plissa les yeux, sévère. Si cet homme n'eut pas été son ami, il y a longtemps qu'il l'aurait jeté aux lions pour de telles paroles.

Mais voilà, Taios à l'éternel sourire était son ami. Un homme à langue pendue certes, mais à l'esprit plus aiguisée qu'une lame divine. Toujours de bons conseils, jamais de mauvaise compagnie.

"Ah oui, c'est vrai !" S'exclama soudain Taios en se frappant le front. "Je suis ici pour de transmettre un message : Ténos a terminé le vase."

Hippolyte bondit hors de son trône. Trois heures plus tard, Hippolyte sortait de la maison de ses amis, un magnifique vase entre les mains, d'humeur à siffloter.

"Que comptes-tu faire de ce vase Hippolyte ?"

"L'offrir à mon père. C'est bientôt son anniversaire et Poséidon a toujours été sa divinité préfé-"

Hippolyte s'interrompit en sentant une pression sur son poignet. Taios venait de lui saisir la main, lui interdisant par la même occasion tout mouvement.

"Là-bas, c'est Kyrène," souffla l'homme, le regard immobile.

Hippolyte suivit son regard et tomba sur un groupe de filles. Parmi elles Kyrène, fille du général Kyros. Hippolyte entendit un soupir dans son dos lorsqu'elle remit en place un cheveu, tout en riant. Et lorsqu'elle disparut de leur champ de vision, Taios s'autorisa un nouveau soupir avant de se frapper la tête contre un mur.

"Je suis trop bête ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui parler !"

Hippolyte ne répondit rien, désarçonné et perdu. S'il avait bien une chose à laquelle il n'y comprenait rien, c'était l'autre genre. Ou plutôt l'engouement qu'il suscitait chez ses pairs.

"Tu as vu ses yeux Hippolyte ? Ils sont tellement brillants ! Et ses joues ? Rondes, pleines et rouge à croquer. Et ses lèvres ? Tu les vois Hippolyte ?"

Oui Hippolyte voyait. Il voyait très bien même. Mais là où Taios voyait des joues pleines et rouges, Hippolyte voyait des joues couvertes de terre colorée. Là où Taios voyait le charme et l'attraction, le roi voyait l'absence de valeurs guerrières et de finesses politiques. Là où Taios voyait un regard brillant et malicieux, le chasseur voyait la jalousie et la volonté perfide d'écraser le même sexe. Là où Taios voyait la finalité de sa vie, le fils d'Antiope voyait seulement des créatures vides de sens...

"Et toi Hippolyte ? Tu en as repéré une ? Avec ton statut de roi, tu pourrais toutes les avoir à tes pieds et -"

Mais Hippolyte n'écoutait déjà plus.

§...§

La plupart des passe-temps de Phèdre étaient similaires à celles des autres femmes : les commérages et la mise en beauté. Mais il en était un qui différait radicalement de la norme : la lecture et la résolution d'énigme. Et quoi de plus prenant qu'un livre écrit dans une autre langue ?

Elle avait tenté d'en percer le mystère à plusieurs reprises, interrogeant les marins de son époux pour en déterminer la provenance. Mais aucun ne sut la renseigner (la plupart étant analphabètes ou constamment ivres).

Et c'est à l'occasion d'un banquet qu'elle trouva enfin une réponse à ses questions. Un érudit étranger, maitre de quantité de langues, la renseigna sur l'origine du livre.

"C'est écrit en une langue très pratiquée en Asie mineure, et à en juger par les variantes dans son écriture, je dirais qu'il s'agit de la langue des Amazones."

"Des Amazones ?" S'étonna Phèdre.

Serait-une possession de l'ancienne épouse de Thésée ? D'Antiope ?

"C'est un journal intime."

Phèdre émergea de ses pensées et lança un regard interrogateur à l'érudit qui lui expliqua.

"Un livre écrit par une personne et dans laquelle elle raconte sa vie, jour par jour."

"Jour par jour ? Et vous pourriez me le traduire ?"

Silence.

"Je veux bien," concéda finalement l'homme. "Mais ça prendra du temps, beaucoup de temps..."

La voix était lourde de sous entendus.

"Le temps n'est un problème, l'argent non plus", répliqua calmement la Brillante.

Une cupidité exceptionnelle illumina les prunelles du savant qui, malgré tout, se dépêcha de ranger le livre dans sa poche.

"Je vous ferai parvenir le résultat de cette traduction par missive."

Phèdre acquiesça d'un air entendu. Bien de ses bijoux allaient passer dans cette transaction mais tant pis ! Elle était trop intriguée par le contenu de ce livre.

§...§

Hippolyte adorait ses amis. Il aimait voyager en leur compagnie, il aimait leurs conversations existentielles et politiques. Il aimait être avec eux; il se sentait à sa place.

 _Taios le fougueux, Ténos le sage,_ pensa Hippolyte en souriant.

Puis son sourire s'effaça lentement. **_  
_**

**Car il était également des moments où ce sentiment d'appartenance s'évanouissait...**

 **Au profit d'un profond malaise.**

 _"Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi Kyrène s'énerve à ce point ?! Je ne lui ai pourtant rien fait..."_

 _"Et c'est bien ça le problème : tu n'as rien fait, pas même partager sa couche !"_

 **Des moments où Hippolyte avait l'impression qu'il existait un mur entre lui et ses amis...**

 _"Mais elle me repousse à chaque fois que je lui demande !"_

 _"Parce que tu ne dois pas **demander** , tu dois **exiger** ! Les femmes veulent d'un homme, un vrai. Pas d'un prétendant **incapable**..."_

 **Des moments où Taios devenait timide et incertain, Ténos hautain et orgueilleux.**

 _"Je ne suis pas incapable !"_

 _"Peut-être, mais c'est ce que ta Kyrène pense ! Et si tu continues à la faire attendre comme ça, elle se tournera vers le premier venu !"_

 **Des moment où Hippolyte ne comprenait plus du tout ses amis.**

 _"Kyrène n'est pas comme ça !"_

 _"Elles sont toutes comme ça ! Elles font toutes **non** de la tête mais hurlent **oui** à l'intérieur..."_

 **Des moments où Hippolyte se sentait loin, seul, comme à marcher parmi des étrangers...**

"Et toi tu en penses quoi Hippolyte ?"

Hippolyte sursauta et dévisagea ses amis. _  
_

"Tu sais toi pourquoi les femmes sont aussi compliquées ?" Demanda Taios.

Hippolyte le dévisagea longuement, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Comme à chaque fois que le sujet de conversation portait sur les femmes. Le roi de Trézène secoua la tête et détourna le sujet.

"J'ai fait parvenir le vase à mon père. Il l'a trouvé magnifique."

§...§

Phèdre referma le livre qu'elle tenait, épuisée. Elle avait mis très exactement six mois à finir la lecture de ce journal. Tant de choses y avaient été relaté.

Canorpa, Hippolité, les Amazones, Thésée, Hippolyte...

 _"Je suis venue dans ce pays en pensant y obtenir l'aventure, la liberté, le renouveau et l'amour..."_

Antiope, l'Amazone, mère d'Hippolyte et première épouse de Thésée.

 _"Mais tout ce que j'ai eu, ce sont ces quatre murs et ces lois oppressantes. Ces mœurs avilissantes et dénuées de sens, ces femmes qui se complaisent dans la paresse de l'esprit et le dépérissement du corps, ces hommes toujours convaincus d'être plus proche des dieux que l'autre sexe..."_

Cette femme qui avait trahi sa reine, sœur d'arme et sœur de cœur, pour s'enfuir avec Thésée.

 _"Je croyais en l'aventure, j'ai obtenu le beau fixe. Je croyais en la liberté, j'ai obtenu la prison. Je croyais en l'amour, j'ai obtenu le mépris..."_

Contrairement aux rumeurs, Antiope n'a pas été enlevée par un Thésée désireux de la rééduquer. Non, Antiope avait suivi Thésée de son plein gré, trahissant au passage la reine Hippolité dont elle était le bras droit. Une trahison qu'elle n'a eu de cesse de regretter. Trahison qu'elle a pensé pouvoir expier en donnant le nom de sa sœur à son fils.

 _"Hippolité m'avait toujours mise en garde contre les hommes, contre leurs fourberies et leur beau parlé. Mais je ne l'ai pas crue, embobinée par les douces promesses de Thésée."_

Avant d'ouvrir ce journal, jamais Phèdre ne se serait imaginé ressentir de la peine pour Antiope l'Amazone, pour Antiope femme aux mœurs dépravées.

 _"Et aujourd'hui ma seule existence ne se résume plus qu'à porter l'enfant d'un menteur invétéré et à supporter la compagnie de femmes dont la seule occupation est de critiquer leurs sœurs."_

Le mépris de l'étrangère était encore là dans son cœur, Phèdre le savait. Mais la sympathie et compassion également.

 _"Une existence vide de sens, voilà à quoi je me suis réduite."_

Seule parmi des coutumes et des personnes étrangers, trahie par son époux, enfermée dans sa chambre sans possibilité de courir à nouveau les prés...

 _"Peut-être est-ce le juste châtiment pour la traitresse que je suis ?"_

 _"Pour l'indigne qui a été aveuglée par l'amour et la bêtise...?"_

§...§

Hippolyte s'avança, le corps parcouru de sueurs froides. Son cœur refusait d'assimiler ce que ses yeux voyaient.

Sur les marches en pierre du temple, une femme en pleurs et Taios, son épée plantée jusqu'à la garde dans le torse de Ténos.

"Taios..."

Il sembla l'entendre car d'un geste il retira l'épée et le corps de Ténos tomba. Le sang dévala les marches au même tempo qu'Hippolyte les gravit.

"Pourquoi ?"

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Tout comme la réponse de Taios.

"Personne ne me prendra Kyrène. Personne ne posera un doigt sur elle. Aucun obstacle, aucun rival. Elle est à moi, elle est à moi, elle est à moi... Ma Kyrène !"

Il souriait, Taios souriait, une béatitude sur le visage. Hippolyte en était horrifié. Taios, il...il occultait le plus important ! Alors Hippolyte le lui rappela, cruellement.

"Cet..."obstacle"...C'était ton grand frère !"

Long silence.

"Mon...frère...?"

Le visage toujours aussi béat, Taios reporta son attention sur le cadavre qui gisait à ses pieds. Il en souleva le visage, l'observa longuement, son regard se vidant peu à peu.

De la béatitude ne resta plus qu'un sourire figé.

§...§

Les gardes débarrassèrent le corps, arrêtèrent Taios et nettoyèrent les lieux. Et Hippolyte, assis sur les marches, n'arrivaient plus à redresser la tête. Il n'y avait plus que la voie lactée pour bercer ses pensées.

"Je suis désolée."

Hippolyte redressa la tête et son regard devint plus noir que la nuit lorsqu'il reconnut son interlocuteur.

"Je suis tellement désolée... je ne voulais pas..."

Pathétique couinement. Hippolyte dévisagea Kyrène comme on dévisage un nuisible. Il était prêt à dégainer sa lame et à l'égorger sur le champ. Puis la tristesse et la raison lui revinrent lentement.

Ténos était mort. La tuer n'y changerait rien.

§...§

La vitesse, le vertige, la perte de repères... Voilà ce qu'Hippolyte ressentait dans sa chevauchée libre. Les feuilles craquaient sous les sabots, le vent fouettait son visage, et les larmes avaient gelé sur ses joues.

"Taios..."

Hippolyte, souverain et justicier de Trézène, avait été obligé de juger Taios. Il avait été obligé par les lois de son père à exécuter son ami.

De ses propres mains.

"Ténos, Taios, Osteria..."

Ils étaient tous morts à présent. L'un avait été tué par son frère, l'autre fait exécuté par son ami. Osteria, la mère des frères, ne supporta pas la scène. On l'a retrouva pieux en plein cœur dans sa cuisine.

"Monseigneur ?"

Hippolyte descendit de sa monture et s'inclina devant le prêtre chauve du temple d'Artémis. Ce dernier s'écarta lentement, libérant le passage. Hippolyte gravit les marches avec lenteur, détermination, et parvint à destination. Face à la grande statue, il tira son poignard de sa ceinture et trancha soigneusement chaque mèche de ses cheveux.

Ténos, Taios et Osteria...Le roi s'était chargé des rites funéraires de ces trois personnes qui, pendant trois ans, avaient été sa famille. À la fin de ceux-ci, il s'était faite une promesse qu'il s'apprêtait maintenant à honorer.

"Sur cette chevelure signe de royauté, sur cette noblesse que je mets maintenant à tes pieds, je te le jure, déesse au cœur solitaire, que jamais plus je ne rejetterai la solitude. Cet Hippolyte face à toi est maintenant prêt à l'embrasser à tout jamais."

Et plaçant ses boucles brunes aux pieds de la déesse, Hippolyte scella ses vœux de chasteté.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello tout le monde, comme d'habitude en ce fin de mois, un nouveau chapitre. N'hésiter pas à laisser une petite review ;-) (j'ai été un peu triste de ne rien recevoir pour le chapitre 7 sniff).

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Du haut de ses sept pommes, Démophon essayait par tous les moyens de maitriser l'art de l'épée. Avec son sabre en bois, il trancha dans le vide en poussant des cris et s'imagina vivre les aventures de son père.

"Tiens sale Minotaure ! Prend ça bandit Sinis !"

Il lança son épée loin devant lui et elle atterrit près des appartements de son père. Il courut la chercher et s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit des voix. Son père avait de la visite.

 _"L'information est sûre : Tyndare n'a pas abandonné ses recherches ! Il se rapproche de toi, je le sens."_

 _"Tes inquiétudes n'ont pas lieu d'être mon ami ! Il est déjà passé par Athènes. Et il ne l'y a pas trouvée."_

 _"Tu t'es montré trop imprudent en la ramenant ici ! Les rumeurs sur sa beauté enflent déjà les rues d'Athènes. Combien de temps avant qu'elle n'atteignent les oreilles de Tyndare ? Il aurait été préférable qu'elle demeure à Trézène encore un temps."_

Silence. Démophon dût se coller à la porte pour entendre la réponse de son père.

 _"Tyndare voit en moi un allié. Sa confiance est acquise. Jamais il ne mettra en doute cela. Jamais il ne viendra la chercher ici."_

 _"Je l'espère pour toi et ta cité... Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'amène ici aujourd'hui."_

Nouveau silence.

 _"Notre serment, Thésée ! Nous avons tiré au sort Hélène, tu l'as obtenue ! Maintenant c'est à mon tour ! Tu dois maintenant honorer ta part du marché !"_

 _"Hélène n'est pas mon épouse. Elle est encore jeune. Et puis il y a Phèdre alors-"_

 _"Ce n'est pas mon problème ! J'ai assez attendu comme ça ! J'exige cette autre fille de Zeus que le pacte me promet !"_

Démophon tira la moue. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se disait. Mais il entendit son père faire les trois cents pas à l'intérieur, signe qu'il était en colère.

 _"Très bien. Tu as gagné ! Nous irons à la rencontre de l'oracle de Zeus."_

Son père avait abdiqué ? Cela étonna Démophon. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser plus longuement : la porte s'ouvrit et un homme roux en sortit, suivit de Thésée.

"Tiens donc y aurait-t-il un espion au sein de ta maison Thésée ?"

"Démophon ? Que fais-tu ici ?"

Si l'homme roux semblait s'amuser de la situation, Thésée lui était furieux. Démophon pointa du doigt son épée pour essayer de s'expliquer.

"Va donc jouer ailleurs mon fils."

La voix de Thésée était calme, mais les paroles heurtèrent tout de même Démophon.

Le cœur lourd, il acquiesça et s'exécuta.

§...§

Armé de son arc pour enfant, Démophon s'entrainait maintenant à tirer. À l'abri des regards, Alcéise lui avait plusieurs fois montré le geste mais Démophon avait du mal à le reproduire. Au énième échec, il se laissa tomber contre le muret, mi-furieux, mi-triste.

"Que se passe-t-il Démophon ? Pourquoi cet air morose ?"

Le jeune garçon redressa la tête et un sourire illumina son visage.

"Oncle Ménesthée !"

"Dans mes bras petit garnement !" Répondit l'adulte.

Et mêlant le geste à la parole, souleva Démophon en riant. Puis après quelque tours de manèges, l'homme rabaissa le petit et s'enquit de son humeur.

"Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?"

Et Démophon expliqua à son oncle qui n'était pas tout à fait son oncle son problème.

"En plus père est trop occupé pour m'apprendre," renchérit tristement le petit. "Je l'ai entendu à travers la porte. Il parlait de partir voir l'oracle avec son ami."

"Partir voir l'oracle ? Pourquoi ça ?"

Oncle Ménesthée semblait très intrigué et attentif. Cela donna à Démophon le sentiment d'être important. Alors il raconta tout.

"Père a gagné au sort une ellene. Et il y a Tyndare qui cherche cette ellene. Mais elle est cachée ici. Mais avant elle était à Trézène. Mais maintenant Pirithoos veut que père l'aide à trouver une fille de Zeus... Dis oncle Ménesthée, c'est quoi une ellene ?"

Son oncle sursauta et Démophon crut voir une étrange lueur dans son regard. Mais l'instant d'après, il était tout gentil et normal. Comme l'oncle qu'il avait toujours été.

"Je ne sais pas trop Démophon. Peut-être as-tu mal compris ?"

"Peut-être", avoua piteusement Démophon la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

Son oncle dût ressentir sa tristesse car l'instant d'après, il était à son niveau et le réconfortait.

"Si tu t'entraines régulièrement, tu y arriveras Démophon. Tu es encore un enfant, mais tu deviendras un grand guerrier plus tard. Un grand roi ! Je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vu..."

Puis d'un geste, il frotta le sommet de son crâne et s'en alla d'un geste précipité.

§...§

Phèdre était belle.

Elle était méchante, impitoyable, cruelle.

Mais tellement belle...

Assise en retraite, l'adolescente voilée observait les festivités qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Des hommes buvaient joyeusement, des femmes aux visages colorés dansaient, et des musiciens jouaient d'instruments qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Mais parmi toutes ces silhouettes, c'était bien celle de la reine d'Athènes qui ressortait. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs, ses cils fournis et sa démarche assurée, elle flottait, comme étrangère au tableau.

Et puis elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle souriait sans cesse, caressait du regard les invités et jouait continuellement avec ses cheveux bouclés qui ondulait près de son bassin. Elle qui habituellement les serrait toujours en chignon...

L'adolescente aux yeux rosés observa ainsi la maitresse des lieux se diriger d'un pas certain vers une table en particulier. Une table abritant un homme qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Pirithoos.

L'homme au rire gras buvait de bon cœur, comme à son habitude. Il afficha un peu de surprise en voyant Phèdre s'asseoir face à lui, saisir son verre tout en prenant soin de lui frôler la main, pour le resservir.

Les lèvres entrouvertes, il semblait avoir perdu toute notion du temps. Et cela fascina l'adolescente. C'était comme si Phèdre s'était emparée de cet homme et qu'elle le dirigeait selon son bon vouloir...

La Brillante se pencha vers lui et souffla quelques mots. L'homme éclata de rire, reprenant sa contenance, puis se mit à déblatérer un flot de paroles.

De là où elle était, l'adolescente n'entendait pas grand chose. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, c'était le visage de Phèdre : un sourire aux lèvres, de l'ennui dans les yeux. Visiblement la discussion n'allait pas dans le sens qu'elle souhaitait.

Jusqu'à cet instant.

Ce moment où Phèdre, qui jusque là souriait, pâlit. Ses yeux se troublèrent, à la manière d'un lac tourmenté par une pierre.

Et son sourire tomba.

§...§

 _Abandonnée_ ? Ariane avait été _abandonnée_ ?

"Sur l'île de Naxos," poursuivit Pirithoos de sa voix moqueuse. "Cette histoire est peut-être l'une des meilleures ! Thésée a charmé, utilisé, puis abandonné cette fille qui avait renié père et patrie pour lui. Quant à l'autre qui avait trahi ses sœurs pour le suivre, eh bien il s'en est lassé et a planté son épée sa poitrine, tout simplement !"

Il but une gorgée et éclata de rire, tandis que l'horreur décolorait le visage de Phèdre.

"C'est vraiment le meilleur quand il s'agit de passer à autre chose. Entre laisser pour morte l'une et tuer l'autre, vraiment, il n'a pas son pareil pour se débarrasser des femmes ! Mon cher, très cher ami !"

Abandonnée ? Laisser pour _morte_ ?

 _Ariane..._ ** _Ariane_** !

Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Les sanglots qu'elle s'efforçait d'étouffer compressaient maintenant sa poitrine. Et le chagrin... le chagrin lui donna envie de se jeter de la falaise !

Tous ses espoirs s'étaient brisés.

 _Ariane..._

Plus jamais elle ne reverrait sa sœur. Plus jamais elle ne lui coifferait les cheveux. Plus jamais elles ne regarderont les étoiles. Plus jamais elles ne joueront à la balançoire...

 _Ari...ane..._

§...§

Thésée balaya la pièce du regard et contempla la fête de départ qu'il avait organisé. Du coin de l'œil il repéra la personne qui était à l'origine de cette nouvelle expédition. Lentement il s'approcha d'elle.

"C'est donc ici que tu te cachais ?"

L'adolescente eut un mouvement de repli. Thésée s'installa à ses côtés et suivit son regard.

"Phèdre est une très belle femme, n'est-ce pas ? Reine sculptée pour un roi. Elle est l'une de mes plus valeureuses possessions. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?"

Elle sembla se détendre et acquiesça lentement. Thésée en profita pour se pencher vers elle.

"Tu peux me parler à moi tu sais ? Parce que moi je sais que tu es un vrai moulin à parole en vrai. N'est-ce pas Hélène ?"

Panique dans les yeux roses, nouveau mouvement de fuite. Thésée le bloqua d'un geste.

"C'est toi qui m'a fait commettre cette folie," siffla Thésée, le regard noir. "Quelle idée de danser de la sorte devant autant d'hommes !"

Elle essaya de se débattre, il resserra son emprise, contenant de moins en moins sa colère.

"Estime-toi heureuse que le sort m'ait désigné moi ! Tu crois que des hommes comme Pirithoos se serait embarrassé de ton âge ou de ta nubilité ?!"

Elle était maintenant en larmes. Voyant cela, il se calma instantanément et relâcha sa pression. Elle se couvrit le visage et sanglota honteusement.

"Cesse de verser tes douces larmes, Hélène. Jamais je ne te ferais du mal. Jamais. Et à mon retour, je suis sûr que tu sera fin prête à recevoir les honneurs qui te sont dues."

Il planta un baiser sur le voile blanc qui couvrait ses cheveux blonds et s'éclipsa.

§...§

Ménesthée haïssait Thésée. Les faits remontaient à plus de trente ans mais le souvenir était encore brûlant, lacérant sa peau jusqu'à plus soif.

À l'époque, on ne connaissait pas de descendance à Égée, le roi d'Athènes. En tant que descendant d'un ancien souverain d'Athènes, Ménesthée aurait dû naturellement succéder à Égée. Mais un jour Thésée s'était présenté au palais, prétendant être le fils d'Égée.

Et personne ne mit en doute ses paroles. Tout le monde avait avalé les dires de ce pseudo-héros. Et Ménesthée, véritable héritier d'Athènes, fut évincé de la succession ... Un fait que Thésée ne manquait jamais de lui rappeler, sous couvert de louanges et d'invitations flatteuses.

" _Ménesthée, mon cher ami et noble d'Athènes !_ "

" _Ô Ménesthée, homme de noble lignée et de bonne compagnie !_ "

 _"Ménesthée, viens donc partager ce fabuleux banquet que j'organise à la réussite de mon..."_

N'importe quel simple d'esprit verrait dans ces invitations, noblesse et hospitalité. Mais Ménesthée n'était pas n'importe quel simple d'esprit. Il savait pertinemment qu'aucune bonté ne se cachait dans les actes de Thésée. Il s'agissait simplement d'étaler sa puissance et ses richesses pour le narguer constamment.

C'est pourquoi le noble d'Athènes et éternel convive de Thésée s'était faite une promesse. Celle d'un jour causer la perte de Thésée. Celle d'un jour dépouiller Thésée.

Et aujourd'hui, après toutes ces années de patience, il obtint finalement l'information qui allait lui permettre de détrôner le pseudo-héros.

"Hélène ? Vraiment Thésée ? Rien que ça ?", ricana l'homme. "La fille du roi possédant la plus grande flotte de toute la Grèce ?"

Le roi d'Athènes était-il à ce point imprudent ? L'orgueil lui était-il à ce point monté à la tête ?

"Cet excès d'orgueil, Thésée, je vais te le faire payer cher. Très cher..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir tout le monde, alors comme convenu, le nouveau chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;-)**

 **Queen Puduhepa :** Hello ! Je suis ravie (et soulagée) que l'origine de la "misogynie" (je ne suis pas sûr que le terme soit approprié) d'Hippolyte t'ait plu. J'ai eu énormément de mal à, à la fois trouver cette explication, mais surtout à l'exploiter. Créer, développer et finir en quelque chapitres une relation qui a compté pour Hippolyte n'a pas été évident. Au départ, j'avais même écris tout ça de manière expéditive (sans dialogue, rien). Mais niveau immersion, c'était pas top. Donc j'ai développé, mais pas trop non plus (sinon ça efface trop Phèdre alors que c'est quand même l'héroïne de cette histoire ! ^^). Donc vraiment heureuse que le résultat te plaise.

Pour Thésée, ouais, tu as visé dans le mille ! Est-ce que Phèdre lui fera payer ça très cher ? Hm... Rien n'est moins sûr. Car si Phèdre est claire et forte dans sa tête, dans ses actions, elle l'est beaucoup moins. Plutôt soumise même... Mais bon après qui sait, peut-être qu'elle va quand même agir à un moment ? ^^

Oui, Alcéise et Hélène sont la même personne. Je me suis fondée sur l'interprétation de Virgile (je crois que c'est lui) qui a énoncé qu'Hélène avait été enlevé dans l'enfance par Thésée. Dans la version de Virgile, il l'a fait après la mort de Phèdre et Hippolyte, alors qu'il avait 50 ans (charmant...). J'ai modifié la chronologie pour une raison assez précise mais je te laisse la découvrir (à moins que tu ne devines, ce qui n'est pas impossible ;-) )

Pour Tyndare et la flotte, disons que j'ai surinterprété un passage de l'Illiade (chant II, "le catalogue des vaisseaux"). Dedans, il est dit que Agamemnon avait à son commandement 100 navires, la flotte la plus importante. Au moment où j'ai écris ma fic, je n'avais pas considéré que ces navires étaient peut-être ceux de nation maritime fidèle (soumises ?) à Sparte et pas celles de Sparte elle-même. Et je suis partie du principe que les flottes appartenaient à Tyndare à l'origine. Donc oui, il y a de quoi être surprise ^^'

Acamas ? Eh bien très honnêtement, pour l'instant je ne l'ai pas fait apparaitre. Mais maintenant que tu l'évoques, je me demande si je ne vais pas l'insérer finalement. Pas comme personnage important, mais j'ai peut-être une idée de fond pour lui. Hm... à voir.

En tout cas merci pour tes commentaires ! Et j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ^^

 **I need a surname** : Hey you ! (entre nous, j'adore ton "surname" :-D). Enfin, tout ça pour dire que ton commentaire m'a fait chaud au cœur ! Après si ça peut te rassurer, je ne compte pas du tout abandonner cette fic. Je l'ai terminé à 85% donc je la posterais en entière, c'est certain. Par contre, si personne n'avait aimé "Hippolyte", alors ça aurait été mon unique fic sur la mythologie. Là, en voyant ton commentaire, je me dis que finalement, je devrais continuer sur ma lancée et en écrire d'autres. Alors merci ! Merci pour ton soutien et tes encouragements. Ça me motive à coucher d'autres de mes idées ! Merci, merci, merci !

 **Guest** : Ohhh merci ! *rougit dans son coin*. Oh ne t'inquiète pas, Hippo, il n'a de commun avec un moine que le vœu de chasteté, pas le crâne dégarni ;-P En tout cas, merci de me lire ! :-D

 **Angelica R** : Salut ! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! *sautille partout dans son coin*. Je la publie une fois par mois, vers la fin du mois. J'essaye de me tenir à ce rythme de publication (et pour le moment, ça va). Donc, nous voici nous voilà pour le chapitre du mois de janvier ! Bonne lecture ! :-D

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

Ménesthée l'avait enfin rencontrée, Hélène de Sparte. Et bien qu'officiellement elle était Alcéise, fille de naissance ingrate, il n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaitre : Hélène fille de Tyndare, beauté que même un voile n'arrivait à masquer !

Son cœur en aurait vacillé si elle n'eut pas été aussi jeune, et lui aussi vieux... Aussi ce qu'il ressentit ne fut pas de l'amour, mais un sentiment de jalousie.

Être le père d'un tel joyau, qu'elle fierté ce devait être ! Et son enlèvement, quel désespoir cela a pu jeter...

Tyndare a dû être dévasté, c'est certain !

Et c'est sur ce désespoir que Ménesthée comptait tout miser...

S'il glissait un mot à Tyndare sur l'identité du ravisseur de sa fille, s'il rendait sa fille à Tyndare, Ménesthée était presque certain d'obtenir son appui militaire.

Presque étant le mot clé.

Parce qu'il y avait une zone d'ombre, un trait de caractère du vieux roi de Sparte à ne pas négliger.

Son horreur du sang...

Tyndare, roi de Sparte, avait horreur du sang. Pour ce vieux roi, un bon complot était toujours plus attrayant qu'une marée de sang. Tyndare ne voyait aucune vertu dans le massacre. Du gâchis, du gâchis et encore du gâchis.

Or Ménesthée avait besoin de gâchis. Il avait besoin que le sang soit versé. Le sang du peuple athénien plus précisément.

Athènes devait souffrir, Athènes devait pleurer, Athènes devait pâtir les choix de Thésée.

Car ce n'est qu'après que ce peuple, en quête d'un sauveur, se tournera vers lui.

 _Il me faut une raison qui pousserait Tyndare dans sa colère la plus noire. Il me faut une Hélène traitée avec irrévérence, presque mépris..._

Car même si elle était servante, Hélène était très bien portante. En bonne santé, libre de ses mouvements, vêtue de très jolis habits et vierge. Un argument qu'une vipère comme Thésée n'irait jamais manquer de faire jouer pour atténuer les tensions et s'en sortir avec maestria...

 _Je ne dois pas manquer ma chance_ _. Je dois jouer la carte Hélène jusqu'au bout..._

"Seigneur Ménesthée, la servante est arrivée."

"Faites-là entrer."

Une jeune femme s'avança, tremblante de tous ses membres. Elle jetait des coups d'œil autour d'elle, incertaine.

"Femme !"

"Oui monseigneur ?"

"Au prochain banquet organisé par le roi, veille à verser ceci dans sa coupe. Tu seras grassement rémunéré pour ce service."

"Bien monseigneur !" Déclara la servante en attrapant la fiole et en se retirant de la pièce.

Lorsque la servante disparut de son champ de vision, Ménesthée leva la tête et fixa le plafond songeusement.

Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, il sera très prochainement le nouveau roi d'Athènes.

§...§

En 22 ans d'existence, ce fut la première fois qu'Hippolyte mit les pieds à Athènes. Il fut surpris par la dynamique de la ville, les hurlements dans les rues et le nombres d'enfant qui courraient les ruelles. Il n'était pas habitué à autant d'agitation...

"Par ici mon seigneur."

Hippolyte acquiesça et enjoignit à son cheval de reprendre le galop. À l'instar de toutes les cités grecques, le palais de Thésée se situait en hauteur, dominant ainsi la ville basse.

Lorsque les colonnes de palais se dressèrent enfin, Hippolyte descendit de sa monture, rajusta sa cape et partit à la rencontre de son père. Dans la grande salle, portée par des colonnes ioniques, il attendit patiemment le retour du porteur d'information, parti prévenir son père de son arrivée.

Thésée, le grand Thésée, repartait pour la mer, pour une nouvelle quête. Alors Hippolyte eut l'idée de partir avec lui, de le convaincre de l'emmener avec lui, cette fois. Partir en exploration avec son père, vivre une de ses aventures...

Et oublier les récentes tragédies.

" _Hiip !_ "

Hippolyte émergea de ses pensées et, surpris, se tourna vers la source du hoquet.

Une ombre derrière les colonnes.

Une femme.

Et instantanément, Hippolyte irradia le mépris par tous les pores.

 _Viles créatures, inutiles en tout point, fourrées dans les ragots, incapables de courage, transformant le meilleur des hommes la pire des espèces !_

"Sa majesté a été prévenue. Par ici, seigneur Hippolyte."

Le chasseur détacha son regard de la femme, acquiesça gravement et suivit le messager. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle du trône et vit son père, ses traits se détendirent et un sourire transcenda son visage.

"Hippolyte, mon fils !"

"Père !"

Dans les bras de son père, Hippolyte se sentit renaitre.

Sa famille lui avait tellement manqué...

§...§

Comme à chaque matin depuis le dernier banquet, Phèdre se réveilla lourde, vidée de toute énergie.

 ** _Blonde Ariane, joyeuse Ariane, rebelle Ariane._**

 ** _Naïve Ariane, aveugle Ariane, morte Ariane._**

Phèdre s'extirpa hors de son lit, n'ayant plus de larme à verser. Après sa toilette et sa promenade matinale, elle croisa Démophon, discuta un moment avec lui et l'embrassa tendrement, pour le laisser en paix à ses jeux. De retour dans sa chambre, elle se figea en voyant une femme blonde, assise sur sa chaise.

"Ariane ?"

L'intruse sursauta et se retourna. C'était Alcéise.

La déception première de Phèdre se dissipa lentement lorsqu'elle remarqua que sa servante s'était autorisée à se parer de ses bijoux. La jeune fille retira chaque collier précipitamment et prit ses jambes à son cou.

"Attends !"

Alcéise s'arrêta. Phèdre lui attrapa la main et la força à se rasseoir. Puis d'un geste, elle attrapa son peigne et les passa dans les cheveux blonds de l'adolescente, sous le regard surpris de celle-ci.

"Ce n'est pas la quantité de bijou qui fait la beauté mais l'agencement. Le bijou que tu portes doit te mettre en valeur. Pas l'inverse."

Nouveau coup de peigne. Tout en douceur.

"Tu as vraiment de beaux cheveux Alcéise... Aussi blond que ceux de ma sœ-"

Phèdre ne peut en dire plus. Alors à la place, elle redressa les cheveux ondulés de l'adolescente et les coiffa en chignon lâche. Puis elle l'orna de bijou savamment choisi et d'une étoffe en soie en guise de ceinture. Phèdre sourit au résultat.

"Et voilà comment une femme met en valeur sa beauté."

Elle attrapa son miroir et le tendit à l'adolescente. Et pendant que cette dernière s'observait curieusement sous toutes les coutures, Phèdre réfléchit.

Thésée se débarrassait de toutes les femmes qu'il avait aimé. Il s'était débarrassé de la naïve Ariane, de la farouche Antiope. Il se débarrasserait également de la froide Phèdre.

C'était inéluctable.

§...§

Convive à la somptueuse table de Thésée, Ménesthée savourait son repas. Mais il savoura avec encore plus de délice les évènements qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux. Thésée riant et festoyant joyeusement son prochain voyage. Peut-être le plus mystérieux d'ailleurs, vu qu'il en avait gardé secrète la destination. À ses côtés, de part et d'autre, son fils ainé, roi de Trézène, et son meilleur ami, le roi des Lapithes. La reine, quant à elle, brillait par son absence.

"Qu'on m'amène le vin et qu'il coule à flot !"

Ménesthée, mordit dans un raisin et en suça les pépins, le visage devenu soudain avide. Parmi la dizaine d'esclaves qui arriva, la servante corrompue, une cruche à la main, se précipita vers le verre de Thésée et s'empressa de le remplir. L'excitation de Ménesthée atteignit son paroxysme et sa main se mit à trembler.

Thésée attrapait le verre, Thésée saluait ses convives avec le verre, Thésée portait le verre à ses lèvres, Thésée entrouvrait lentement ses verres au contact du-

Ménesthée se figea, incrédule. Thésée venait de reposer son verre, l'air sérieux à en mourir. Le sang quitta le visage du noble. Avait-il comprit ? Avait-il flairé le complot ? Allait-il mourir ?

"Hippolyte, mon fils, pourquoi ne festoies-tu pas avec nous ?" S'enquit Thésée.

"Je...Je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire, père..."

La phrase jeta un long silence. Puis un rire gras le brisa. C'était Pirithoos, vite rejoint par Thésée. Et d'un geste qui brisa le cœur de Ménesthée, Thésée offrit son verre à son fils.

"Ce sera une première pour toi, allez fils !"

Et Hippolyte, fils de Thésée, brisa tous ses rêves de grandeurs en avalant d'un trait le verre rempli d'aphrodisiaques.

§...§

En se réveillant le lendemain de la fête, Hippolyte réalisa très vite qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Et les souvenirs de la veille lui rappelèrent qu'il n'était même pas à Trézène.

Oui, il était venu à Athènes dans l'espoir de convaincre son père de l'emmener avec lui vers son nouveau périple. Mais Thésée n'avait pas cillé d'un iota et refusa net la proposition.

 _"Je ne peux pas t'emmener là où je vais. C'est un périple bien trop dangereux. Un aller simple vers la mort. Et je ne veux pas t'emmener à la mort, fils. Il me faut quelqu'un pour veiller sur Trézène."_

Lorsqu'Hippolyte lui avait rétorqué que Trézène vivait très bien seule, Thésée avait secoué la tête.

 _"Ce n'est pas seulement pour Trézène que je te demande de rester. Mais également pour mon épouse et mon fils. Si jamais il devait m'arriver quelque chose, je ne pourrais alors compter que sur toi."_

Alors Hippolyte comprit que c'était peine perdue et abdiqua, comme toujours.

 _À l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent déjà être en haute mer_ , pensa amèrement le jeune homme.

Sur cette pensée, il attrapa sa toge pour se débarrasser de sa nudité.

§...§

 ** _Le vent soufflait fort, fouettant sans retenue son visage déjà bien assez marqué. La pluie s'abattait sans relâche, menaçant de briser chacun de ses os. Les planches glissaient sous lui, l'entrainant dans une danse infernale..._**

Pirithoos soupira d'aise...

Et s'offrit tout entier à la sensation !

"Il y en a un qui a l'air de s'amuser !"

Le rouquin rouvrit les paupières et braqua ses yeux sur son interlocuteur. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois :

"Que veux-tu mon ami ? Peut-être la perspective d'une nouvelle épouse digne de ce nom !"

Le visage souriant de Thésée se troubla un instant. Pirithoos se redressa légèrement, le regard pénétrant.

"Tu m'en veux, c'est ça ?"

Le souverain de l'Attique secoua la tête.

"Nous avions un engagement. Tu as tenu ta part du marché. C'est à mon tour maintenant."

"Mais cette fois-ci c'est différent !" Rétorqua Pirithoos. "Notre destination, ce n'est pas la première île venue, c'est-"

Le bateau tangua dangereusement.

" **Les** **enfers** , oui je sais !" Lança Thésée tout en s'accrochant à une barre. "Mais pour toi, j'irai jusqu'au bout ! À la vie comme à la mort : c'est bien ce qu'on s'était dit mon ami ?"

Le visage souriant de Thésée baignant sous la pluie : cils mouillés, lèvres rougies, boucles alourdies par l'eau... Jamais Pirithoos ne le trouva plus beau qu'à cet instant !

Thésée avait connu beaucoup de femmes, Pirithoos ne l'ignorait pas. Et il les avait toutes aimées ardemment, passionnément. Mais il s'était toujours lassé de chacune d'entre elles. Il les avait toute abandonnées, parfois même tuées.

Mais jamais il ne l'abandonnerait lui.

Le regard de Pirithoos s'illumina à cette pensée et hurla à son tour : "À la vie comme à la mort, mon ami !"

Jamais Thésée ne l'abandonnerait lui.

Parce que leur histoire à eux deux, elle était différente.

Elle était unique.

§...§

Le Bien, le Mal.

Cette _summa divisio_ n'existait pas ici-bas, dans le monde souterrain d'Hadès. Les bons, les mauvais, tous les mortels se retrouvaient ici à la fin. Plus d'enveloppes charnelles, seulement des âmes. Des âmes en forme de flammes, violettes. Des âmes qui, faute de corps, n'avaient plus la faculté de communiquer.

Un état de fait qui chagrinait profondément la reine des enfers.

Alors lorsque des mortels possédant encore leurs dix doigts tel que Orphée ou Psyché s'aventuraient par ici, Perséphone veillait toujours à très bien les accueillir. Elle, qui en tant que déesse possédait et possèderait toujours son enveloppe corporelle, appréciait ces opportunités de discussions que les Égarés lui offraient. D'autant plus que son époux n'était pas d'un naturel très bavard.

Attentionné, très bon amant, mais pas bavard.

Alors lorsque Thésée et Pirithoos se présentèrent à elle, Perséphone les reçut avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Après une courte visite guidée, elle les installa autour de la Table de l'Abondance. Fruits, châtaignes, vins, chevreau, sanglier, mouton: tout avait été soigneusement déployé pour les mettre à l'aise. En particuliers leurs sièges...

La conversation allait bon train et Perséphone s'amusait comme une folle.

"Vos histoires sont vraiment **fascinantes** !" S'exclama la déesse en passant sa main droite sous son menton. "Il y a tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce genre d'anecdotes. C'est vraiment divertissant !"

"C'est un honneur pour nous que de divertir une déesse aussi noble que sa Majesté." S'inclina Thésée.

La fille de Déméter s'amusa intérieurement des paroles caressantes de l'athénien. C'est à peine s'il ne transpirait pas le mensonge par tous les pores. Elle se tourna vers le plus roux.

"Et donc si vous êtes ici c'est pour récupérer votre défunte épouse ? Comme l'a fait Orphée avant vous ?"

"Quelque chose dans le genre," répondit le roi des Lapithes en détournant le regard sous une gorgée de jus de raisin.

"Une entreprise des plus honorables !" Loua la déesse. "Mais malheureusement impossible."

Sa voix se perdit dans les méandres des ténèbres, une mine faussement désolée barrant son joli front.

"Parce qu'elle n'est plus qu'une âme sans corps ?" Interrogea Thésée.

"Entre autres." Une lueur espiègle illumina l'œil de la déesse. "Mais ce sont surtout vos chaises qui vont vous rendre cette tâche impossible."

"Nos chaises... ?"

L'athénien jeta un coup d'œil à son siège et l'horreur se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'il vit les chaines. Chevilles, poignets, ceinture...tout y passa. Thésée essaya de se débattre mais son postérieur ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

"Les trônes de l'Oubli," poursuivit Perséphone. "Des chaises qui se nourrissent de l'existence de chacun. Plus les vies sont intéressantes, plus la chaise prendra son temps. Moins l'histoire n'a d'intérêt, plus vite l'hôte sera englouti."

Une main sortie des ténèbres se posa sur son épaule et, sans quitter des yeux ses hôtes, elle la serra avec tendresse:

"J'espère pour vous que vos histoires sauront me divertir encore trèès longtemps..."


End file.
